The Spectacular Spider Man: 'Love and Danger' (Discontinued)
by TheTypingAvocado
Summary: What if Peter stayed with Liz at the end of season 2? Would she find out that Peter is Spiderman? How would she react that her boyfriend is in danger every night? How would her life be affected? Wait and see. [Based in the SPECTACULAR SPIDERMAN CARTOON] COMPLETED/ Discontinued
1. Honesty (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media

A/N: This is going to be an alternate ending to Episode 13 Season 2 where, Peter doesn't break up with Liz. I personally really enjoyed the relationship between Peter and Liz and I wished they stayed together. Hope you guys enjoy this ending!  
P.S: this is taking place right after the funeral scene...also everything remains the same in this episode except for Peter and Liz.

3 days after the funeral... 

*Parker's Residence* 

Peter was at home, up in his room. Aunt May wasn't home,hanging out at Anna Watson's house. He was tinkering with his Spidey Equipment. He was designing a new suit as well... because he needed a change. He felt like he needed to take a break from being Spiderman because he felt quite alone these past 3 days. He hasn't spoken to Liz since the funeral, causing him to feel guilty because he really likes her but, Gwen and Peter agreed to break up with their dates to be together, which completely BACKFIRED. He liked MJ, finding her attractive...though she had feelings for Mark. Everything seemed to not go Peter's way these past few days.

While Peter was alone with his thoughts, he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs to check who it was.

"Liz?.." Peter was surprised to see her, not expecting her to come.

"Hey Petey, I was wondering how you been doing, you havent been answering my calls." Liz replied.

Peter felt guilty for disappearing on her, he felt like he needed to tell her the truth, "Sorry... it's been a rough stretch of days this week, I just needed to be alone with my thoughts.." Just then, Liz came in for a hug, "Aw Petey, I hope you are okay!"

Peter had to tell her the truth, about his feelings about Gwen, "Liz...I have been a terrible boyfriend to you lately...I have to admit someth-"

Liz interrupts him, because she had a feeling, "Petey, look... I know your feelings for Gwen have not gone unnoticed..."

"_Oh crap, CRAP...she KNOWS...this is not going to end well...This is going to end with a breakup, yelling and arguments...I would also need to move schools" He thought as he felt alot of guilt, as his eyes blew out of his skull._

_Peter looks down to avoid eye contact with her. _  
"I was really hurt when I realized that, you were not the only one having a rough stretch of days...I thought you wanted to be with Gwen...and that killed me...I thought you were avoiding me because you weren't answering my calls or...you were already with Gwen" Liz explained to Peter, as he felt even more guilt. Liz started to tear up at the sight that her boyfriend won't even look at her.

"Look at me Peter..." Liz commanded him, Peter could tell she was serious if she called him Peter. So he reluctantly looked up at her, with sweat and tears in his eyes.

Liz looked at him, with Tears in her eyes as well, "BUT, you were there when I needed you the most, with Mark's situation. You came there to ...not to take pictures of the scene or Spider-man...you were there for me. You came there for me, which made me feel okay, knowing you were there with me"

Peter was confused, he was expecting a break up speech which would still have hurt him, but he was prepared for it. But now, he didn't know what to say.

"Petey, I really like you...alot actually! I really want our relationship to work out..you might not be there for every date or play...but I know you will always there for me during the tough times" She held his hand, she could feel the sweaty he had, feeling how nervous he was. "Can we give, this another try?"

"_wow, what the heck just happened! When I thought all was lost, she gives me a second chance. I really don't deserve her. I would be so stupid to screw this up.." _He thought to himself, looking at her.

_At that moment, Peter didn't know what to say, so he just softly kissed her on her lips._

Liz's eyes were wide open, not expecting that kiss. "So...that's a yes?!" She had a great big smile on her face. Then they looked at each other's eyes, as they came closer to their lips, until something popped in Peter's head, which didn't sit well with him.

_"I really want to be honest with her! If I want things to change, I have to tell her the truth...no more hiding from her" He thought. _

Peter prepared himself to show her, his greatest SECRET, "I really need to show you something, please don't tell anybody about this or scream." Liz had a confused look on her face, she was scared what it was. _"What if he has herp-, NO...not a disease, please not a disease"_ She thought.

Peter led her to his room, which was quite clean even for Liz's standards. "What is it that you wanted to show me, Petey?" Liz asked him.

"Here goes nothing" Peter thought to himself as he closed his window covers.

He smirks as he pulls out his Spider-man suit from under his bed as he began to change into it.

Liz smiles to see his old Halloween costume that he wore to the festival, "Oh My God, cute costume you got there Petey, I have to admit...it fits you real nicely. I actually remember saying that you could web me up anytime!" She began to laugh at this as Peter has finished changing into Spider-Man.

Then He proceeds to climb up the ceiling which Liz's eyes grew big and wide, "Petey how are you doing that?" Then he came down from the ceiling, shooting a web at Liz, twirling her body towards him. Liz was completely shocked by this, looking him in his eyes, "Pe-Petey, YOU ARE SPIDER-MAN!" Peter had to cover her mouth, because she said it too loud. He had told her to whisper, "Shush, Shush!"

Liz didn't know what to say, knowing her boyfriend was a SUPERHERO, completely blew her mind. "Sorry, but why didn't tell me about this, or anyone at school...why would you keep this a secret, its completely awesome!" Liz told him, with excitement in her voice. "I only told you about this, because well...I didn't want to keep lying to you! But I can't tell anybody else about this...because if it comes out that a highschool kid is beating these criminals, our school, Aunt May, YOU, everyone important in my life would be in complete DANGER!" Peter explained to her.

Liz didn't know how important this secret identity was to Peter, which made it hard for her to accept that he puts his life on the line every night. Liz placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to blush, "Petey, thank you for rescuing me at Coney Island! This secret...is safe with me!" She grabbed his cheeks and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. Peter began to enjoy the kiss, closing his eyes...indulging on her soft lips.

Before things could escalate, the radio went off as there was a robbery in downtown Manhattan. "You got to be kidding me!" Peter had a smile grow on his face. Liz giggles at this as Peter puts on his mask.

She would smile as he left through the window, seeing her superhero boyfriend disappear in the clouds.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this...more coming on the way! I really like this couple in the show and I hope you did as well! This didn't take a while to write because this was inspired by other fanfictions..  
Please let me know what I should next!


	2. Genuine (Chapter 2)

**A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed Chapter 1! It was inspired from other fanfics so I won't take all the credit. Anyways this Chapter is going to dive right into Peter and Liz's relationship during the summer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***The Next Day at Parker's Residence***

Summer has finally started, while Peter was in his room sleeping in.  
He finally woke up and checked the time, 'Damn, it's 10:00am already!'  
He got off his twin bed to stretch. He still cant believe that, yesterday, he told Liz, that he was Spiderman!  
He was finally relieved that he doesn't have to hide his biggest secret from her. Now she understands the situation he is in, so he doesn't seem as mysterious. He just felt a weight off his shoulders and was glad that he didn't blow it with Liz.  
Peter had a smile on his face before he entered the shower, felt relief for the first time.

***Allan Residence, Liz's Room***

Liz laid in her bed, recalled what happened yesterday with Peter, which blew her mind. She was dating 'New York's Vigilante,' which made her feel protected.  
'I'm dating a Superhero! He's my hero! It's not like I didn't like Petey, he's smart, charming, and cute. But, he's like a different person outside of school. He does what is right, protect those who loves...which is an admirable trait.'  
She stands up to stretch to hear her phone ring, it was Peter.

"Hey Petey..." Liz greeted. She didn't expect his call at all.  
"Hey Liz! where do want to go for our date tonight?" Peter urged.  
Liz was unsure, "...not sure, what did you have in mind?"  
"You want to try your Dad's restaurant...again," Peter wondered.  
"That's where we went for Valentine's day, not my favorite date..." She muttered. She remembered him leaving during valentine's day, which brought her down.  
"Yeah...I want to make it up to you..all those times I've left during our dates before, I want to be a better boyfriend... because you are a great girl so for tonight...I'm yours..for once" He replied. He wanted to try his best to change and make Liz feel special.  
Liz was delighted to her that he wanted to 'make it up to her,' she felt special. She excitedly replied, "Petey...yes!"  
"Sounds Great! I also picked your dad's place because...we could get free dinner..." He chuckled as she giggled with him.  
"So I'll pick you up around 7:00...right?" He verified.  
"yes Petey...don't be late, see you there, bye bye" She replied.  
The Phone call ended but it left Liz in a GREAT mood, thanks to Peter, she searched through her closet, getting ready for her date.

***Parker's Residence***

Peter felt like he was on top of the world, running down the stairs with such excitement. He greeted Aunt May with a morning kiss on the cheek.  
Aunt May noticed that Peter was in an incredible mood.  
"You seem in a good mood this morning" She observed.  
"Yeah, I felt like I had slept really well, such a beautiful morning as well" He exclaimed.  
Aunt May knew something went well in his love life, "Who's the girl?"  
"Liz.." He responded.  
She was surprised, she only knew about two girls, Gwen and Mary Jane. She did want Mary Jane for him, "So no more Gwen, I assume...did you even try with Mary Jane?"  
Peter was surprised by her response, awkwardly knodding.  
Aunt May questioned, "I thought you too...hit it off?"  
"well...we haven't talked in a while plus...she's dating Harry anyways" He muttered.  
She wondered, "Aren't you two still friends still?"  
"I don't even know anymore...I felt like we all drifted apart...since Harry's Dad passed.." He acknowledged.  
"Dear, you have to be honest with all your friends" She advised.  
"relationships are broken because of dishonesty...but honest relationships always seem to work out...  
You know, your Uncle Ben was honest...even through the tough times...he was honest, he didn't hide anything from me or you...that's what I admired about him" She sobbed.  
Peter stood up to hug his aunt.  
"Peter, you have to be honest with your relationships...so in the long run, you can open up to them and they could open up to you... because a true friendship or relationships always starts...through honesty  
then... it blooms...like a beautiful flower" She encouraged.  
Peter was grateful for the talk, felt like he needed it, "...thanks for the Talk...I really needed that"  
He would give her a nice warm hug while she would wipe away her tears.  
Aunt May had a smile on her face, "oh Peter...you have to finish your breakfast, those eggs and Bacon are getting cold"  
Peter sat down in his chair, with a smile as he began to eat his food.  
Aunt May was delighted to see Peter mature, appeared as a great young man.

***Peter's room***

Peter took a nap on his desk. He would get up, with his Spidey suit design stuck to his face.  
'6:00'

Peter jumps out of his chair, "Shoot...I gotta get ready for my date!"

He decided to iron his shirt and pants, so they atleast look decent...  
He got some nice cologne and sprayed a decent amount and went to his mirror and styled his mane.  
He looked at himself in the mirror...felt confident.  
'I feel GOOD' He confidently thought. He felt like he was a million bucks, even though he wasn't.  
He ran down stairs, to see Aunt May holding a bouquet of flowers...for him.  
"Wow Aunt May, those look beautiful and expensive" He observed.  
Aunt May happily handed the flowers to Peter "These are for your beautiful date, dear!"  
Peter was stunned, "Aunt May, you didn't have to-"  
Aunt May insisted, "this is the least I could do"  
Peter gave an affectionate hug to his aunt, "Love You Aunt May!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you too, Dear...now don't be late to your date!" Aunt May replied.  
Her heart warmed to see Peter go to his date. She saw her nephew become a young man in front of her eyes.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N: I decided to update this chapter, to make the reading experience easier. Hope you enjoyed it! Also I've always seen Aunt May as the only mother figure to Peter, so I decided to highlight her in this chapter.**


	3. Confessions (Chapter 3)

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy the chapter! This will feature alot of Liz and her home life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***Allan Residence***

Peter walked to her Penthouse, which was weird for Peter because he usually webswings. But He wanted to keep a low profile for the night. Before he knocks, he checks his watch.  
'6:59 pm'  
'Yes I did it, for the first time I'm not late' he thought to himself.  
He knocks the door with confidence, and waited for the door to open.  
Liz opened the door, wearing a tight, gorgeous Red and Black Dress and Black heels.

'Damn! She's gorgeous! Spidey could never pull off Red and Black' he thought.

"Hey, Spiderm...I mean Petey" She blurts out. She almost announced his secret identity to the whole building.

Peter rolls his eyes, "not so loud, but don't you look great!"  
"Petey, You look handsome as well" she replied as she held his hand.

Peter realized he held a Bouche of Flowers, "Oh these are for you"  
He gifts her the Bouche of Flowers. She blushed at the unexpected gift of flowers.

She gives a him a heartfelt hug, "Petey, these look beautiful! Wait a sec...Peter Parker is actually early for a date? This isn't Peter" She joked.

He would smile at the joke, because he knew it was true. "Yeah, I know...it felt weird to actually walk down streets and sidewalks...gross" He quipped.

She would give a nice laugh to Peter's joke. He realized that they have a date they are supposed to have.

He holds her hand and Liz puts her head on his shoulder...as they went to dinner

***Allan's Restaurant***

The young couple were having a great time with each other. Peter acting more comfortable than usual as he was very touchy and flirty. Liz could tell Peter was acting different but, seemed to enjoy this other version of her boyfriend, found it SUPER attractive due to Peter's confidence and how comfortable with her.  
As the night started to end...the conversations died down as they finished their food.

Peter was looked at Liz's dad in front of the kitchen door. Peter noticed that her dad looked quite stressed, exhausted and quite flustered.  
Liz's dad would even come to their booth, "how are you liking the food, young man?"  
"I'm enjoying it, Great food Mr. Allan, Thank you for everything" Peter replied.  
He noticed how Liz's dad was producing plenty of sweat, and the dark circles under his eyes.  
"Please, call me Adrian" He insisted. "No problem, have a great rest of the night...Peter, please take care of my daughter" he advised.  
Adrian would pat Peter on the back, as he went back to the kitchen.  
Peter questioned, "Liz...why does your dad look...exhausted?"  
When Peter looked at Liz, and he could tell something was bothering her..

"I have to confess... it's been a rough past few weeks for both of us...my parents have constantly argued about the restaurant for a year to the point to where they found each other unbearable, all of the sudden they got the news that Mark is in Jail...was the breaking point  
my mom...left us to be with another man...just to run away from the problem.." Her eyes were filled with tears.

the news of Mark, BROKE HER...being her favorite child.  
Soon my dad spent plenty of hours in this restuarant, he tried to carry the income on his own.  
Soon after, my father and I grew very distant from each other, to the point where I would sleep by myself in that Penthouse.  
I felt alone for the first time in my life." She broke down to tears, she covered her face with her hands.  
"Sally didn't want to talk to me, because she hated the idea of my relationship with you."

'That sounds like Sally, I can't believe I used to like her' Peter thought.

He didn't know what to say...heard these problems that Liz has at home...her break down in tears, everything about it, didn't sit well with him as he had tears in his eyes as well.

He put his arm around Liz as she rest her head on his chest and closed his eyes... remembering how he almost left Liz for Gwen...heard all of the problems of Liz's home life...made him feel that guilt.

'If I had left her...she would've been devastated...losing those she loved in her life..her mother, Mark, her father and...me, she would've felt alone...which is a terrible feeling' He wondered.  
Peter gave her a heartfelt kiss on her head. This encouraged Liz because she knew that Peter would always be there.

'9:30 pm' he checked his watch. "Its getting late, let's head back to your place" He requested.  
She nodded while she wiped her tears, then the young couple would leave the restaurant.

***Allan's Residence***

Once they made it to Liz's door, she would have a smile on her face. She threw her arms around his neck, reminscing the great night they had.  
"Wow! Our first successful date, Petey" She expressed.  
"now I am 1/5 on dates huh..." He nervously jokes.

"this is my greatest, most magnificant night ever Petey, I'd rather have one great date with you than five dates with Flash.  
thank you for the flowers, Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for listening...to my problems, most guys like Flash only go out with me because of my looks, they would treat me like their trophy.. but Petey... you're different..." She expressed her thoughts to Peter.  
She began to lean closer to him.

"I always listen because I really care about you, and your problems."He replied.  
slowly leaned closer to her, gazed at her brown eyes, "I love-"  
Peter couldn't even finish expressing his thought, before Liz grabbed Peter's face, gave him a lustful kiss on his lips.  
'How did I get so lucky, I didn't even finish my sentence!' he thought to himself  
'How could I resist him, he understands me, cares for me and Loves me' Liz gushes about him in her thoughts.  
They refused to pause until they ran out of breath.  
"I love you, Petey" Liz expressed.

Peter had a cute smile on his face. He gave her a warm hug, then he checks the time on his watch...'9:50'  
"oh shoot, if I don't get home by 10:00, Aunt May is going to kill me, goodnight!" He panicks.  
Liz said her goodbyes, "Goodnight My love!" She blows a kiss to him, felt ecstatic from tonight's date.

*** TO CONTINUED***

**A/N: hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This featured alot of Liz and Peter and Liz's home life problems. I really want to continue storyline, I'm going to add spiderman later on...and his foes. Please let me know how you feel about these chapters!**


	4. Madness (Chapter 4)

**A/N: Honestly I love doing these stories, and love to revision my stories, Hopefully you like my Revisions! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***Later that night at the Parker's Residence***

Peter ran as quickly as he possibly could, so he wouldn't miss his curfew. He arrived exhausted once he made it to the front door.

He checks his watch, '10:02...you gotta be kidding me, well you can't win them all, Parker' he thought.

He entered the house, expected a lecture from Aunt May.  
"Aunt May I'm Home...sorry I was out late" he announced quietly.  
But she wasn't in the living room or kitchen, usually she waited till Peter got home.  
He goes upstairs to check if she is in her room. Peter peeks into her room...he was relieved to see her sleeping in her bed.  
'Phew, She must be tired...usually waits for me to get home'

He gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek.  
He quietly closes the door and turns off the room lights. He was exhausted after his date with Liz, but it was the most fun he had with a girl. He went to his room, getting some Goodnight rest.

***Ryker Island***

It was a grim, warm summer night at Ryker Island, plenty of security guards surrounded the perimeter of the building.

But something strange occured...as a spider like creature comes out of the water.  
One security guard searched around the perimeter, but he spotted a mysterious creature approaching him. It came, closer and closer until it attacked him. The Guard resisted, but failed due to the symbiote's power. It took control of it's host.

They had to keep a low profile once they entered the prison, so nobody would suspect anything.  
They arrived to a cell, labeled at the door  
"BROCK" They had unlocked the cell door, and entered into the cell.

The other guards noticed this suspicious behavior, 'what the hell is he doing' they thought.  
They drew out their guns, as they headed in the cell.

The symbiote left the guard's body to go to Eddie. He saw the symbiote crawling towards him...  
"my one true love! Together, we will be unstoppable once again" Eddie exclaimed.

The guards got closer to that room, ready to fire their weapons.  
Once they entered the cell, they searched the room.  
"Empty" one soldier observed.

"Think again" A deadly voice whispered.  
Out of the shadows, a black hulking figure, with a large white spider symbol.  
Venom growled as they started beat down on all the guards, throwing them to the wall, or chomping on a few heads, decommissioning all of them with ease.

More guards started to raid the Cell, they found nothing.  
Venom was no where to be found. He wanted to escape so they climbed toward a room that was close to outside. The Door had the name "KASADY" ingraved on it.

They broke down that door, which revealed a mentally disturbed man with a knife.  
Venom didn't think much of him. 'what a freak' He thought.

He destroyed the wall, revealed the outside. He felt the sense of freedom once again.  
"We are VENOM once again, let's kill that SPIDER" He exclaimed.

They escaped, but Eddie wasn't aware that the symbiote was pregnant. It was ready to reproduce, so the offspring was left, hanging on the side of the destroyed wall.

The mentally insane man was absolutely shocked from what he just witnessed.  
He dropped his knife, his hands shook in fear, 'What the hell, what was that.'

He noticed something dangling on the wall.

He came out of the shadows of the cell, a man with Red hair with the nametag, CLETUS KASADY.  
He approached the dark lifeform, with such curiosity. The Symbiote seemed to be attracted to him, to be the host, reached out to him.

"what the fu-!" He exclaimed. The symbiote dug into his cut on his hand and he hissed at the feeling.

It began to manifest to all over his body, covered from head to toe with the symbiote.  
Cletus didn't know what this lifeform was, but it gave him a feeling he enjoyed.

'Destroy, Torment, Murder, Corruption,' which Kasady has done to plenty of people already.

He reflected on his past life which was rough. His step father and grandmother abused and tormented Kasady.  
They had no faith in him, thought he couldn't do any good in the world. He was talked down by his teachers and his classmates, and was bullied. They made him feel like he didn't have a purpose in the world.

But, only his mother loved and believed in him. She saw his potential, and Kasady worked hard for success, wanted to prove he can do it.  
But his mother passed away at the age of 40, with stage 4 cancer, which would be the final straw for him. The world took the only person that loved him, and the rest of the world tormented him.  
So, Kasady tormented them back, became a psychotic serial killer, destroyed his orphanage, killed his abusive grandmother and murdered the family dog.  
Things escalated, committed 11 murders within the span of 14 days, all in the area of Manhattan.

Kasady reminisced his past life and closed his eyes, remembered his mother, agreed to bond with the red, bloodthisty symbiote.

Meanwhile, more guards move towards Kasady's cell, realized that cell was the only way of escape. They arrived to the room... unfortunately too late.

They observed the cell, appreared to them that Kasady escaped as well. "Kasady has escaped" One guard dispatched. They were disappointed at the outcome.

"That's where you're mistaken, officer" A voice replied.

Then the Guards pulled out their weapons, ready to FIRE. "SHOW YOU SELF"

A great, terrifying toothy grin appeared out  
of the shadows. "That would just ruin the fun" the terrifying voice replied.

"We know you're there, Kasady" Another Guard accused. The guards became tense, no sense of ease.

"Wrong again...  
Kasady is NO MORE" The Voice growled.  
It began to chuckle at their uptight behavior then it came out of the shadows of the broken cell, towered over all the security guards.  
They looked up in horror to see the maroon colored monster. They knew their guns would do absolutely nothing to it.  
"HOLY SH-!" One guard muttered under his breath.  
The guards dispatched for backup, but they were afraid that they would be too late.

The frightening figure appeared in front of them, "We are Only CARNAGE!" It's hands formed into an axe, and a blade. The guards attempted to escape but red tendrils arose out of his back and grabbed them. "Who's first" Carnage growled.

Their screams could be heard, some were killed due to suffocation from the tendril, others were decapitated and those who remained, had heart attacks, due to the shock of Carnage.

Plenty of Backup guards came to the scene, unfortunately, arrived too late. They made a shocking discovery.

Kasady escaped from Ryker Island, but they discovered plenty worse. Pools of Blood was on the floor, where most of the bodies laid. Decapitated heads rolled in the pool of blood and other bodies hanged from the ceiling of the cell.  
One guard looked up to see the disturbing revelation.  
The words 'CARNAGE' was written on the wall with the blood of his victims and it was still dripping wet. This caused one guard gagged at the sight of this.

A backup guard took a deep breath before he dispatched, "We have plenty of guards down, in cell 616. Kasady's gone."

They were worried and terrified, with the knowledge that there was a bloodthirsty maniac, in the city of Manhattan.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N: I revised this chapter, added to Cletus Kasady's backstory. This writing style should provide more details and emotion to the story. Please let me know how you feel about this!**


	5. Fatigue (Chapter 5)

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you generally liked the previous chapter because of the new characters I have introduced. Hope you enjoy this one...it will be a LONG CHAPTER. **  
**PS: Let me know how you feel about the major changes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***The Next Morning at the Parker's Residence***

It was a gloomy summer morning in Queens, New York. Peter slept till he heard, kids playing basketball outside. He woke up to check the time.

'It's 11:00, that's some long sleep I had.'

He got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast, but he was surprised to see breakfast on the table...but Aunt May was no where to be found.  
It's weird because she usually eats breakfast with him every morning.  
'That's weird'

Instead, there was a note from her.  
'Peter, I went out to be with Anna Watson for the day. I will be home later tonight so be safe. I trust you with the house because you're a good, responsible kid. There's food in the fridge and I left some money for takeout food. Be safe. I love you Dear' -May

Peter had a smile while reading the note, then he turned to see a crumpled $20 bill on the table.  
'Thats sweet of her.'  
He grabbed his food and brought it to the coffee table in the living room.  
He sat down on the couch, turned on the TV to watch the news.

But Today's News brought absolute shock to Peter.  
The News Reporter reported, "Breaking Overnight, two convicts have escaped Ryker Island, one of the convicts is Eddie Brock and the other convict is serial killer, Cletus Kasady. Be safe and call officials if you spot these individuals. Do not appoach these dangerous individuals.  
SPIDERMAN if you are watching...we need you!" The News reporter pleads. The News report ended and Peter's eyes bulged out of his skull!

'Brock's OUT! All the people I love, are in danger! Aunt May, Liz, Gwen! This isn't GOOD!"  
While he was panicking, someone rung the doorbell.  
Peter was scared of who is was...feared it was Eddie. 'Why would Venom ring the doorbell.'

He approached the door to see a friendly face, it was Liz.  
"Liz, I'm so glad it's you" he said. He embraced her with a loving hug.

Liz didn't expect that greeting, "who else did you expect?"  
Peter's face was pale white, so she could tell something was wrong.  
"Petey...are you alright?" Liz asked.

"Honestly I'm not..just found out that two dangerous prisoners escaped from Ryker Island," Peter panicked.

Liz was worried it was someone dear to her, "Is one of them...Mark?!  
She had a worried expression on her face, feared the worst.

"Nonono, one of them was Eddie Brock...and the other one is a SERIAL KILLER Cletus Kasady, so there is alot to worry about!" He reassured her, spoke really quickly.

Liz realized who he referred to, "Eddie Brock, the guy from the Connors' lab, what happened to him?"

Peter reluctantly explained, "Ye-yeah...I might've ruined his life, in many ways...I still regret what I've done to his life. Sometimes, I believe I created my worst enemy..."

She was shocked to hear that, "I can't believe you would do that, you're a good person"  
He disagreed, "If I was that, My uncle would be alive and Eddie's life wouldn't be destroyed. It's my fault for all of this."  
He was frustrated at himself, he created this problem and doesn't know how to fix it. Liz comforted her frustrated boyfriend, insisted "Even good people make the biggest mistakes Petey, but they always try to fix them because it is the right thing to do"  
Peter grew a smile on his face, "Thank you Liz, I needed that.." She gave him a warm hug, "Anytime Petey!"  
He grabbed her hand also led her upstairs to his room.  
Liz closed the door, Peter immediately started to change into his SPIDEY outfit. She observed Peter's stong body, 'I would love to see that again...'  
She bit her lip seductively, at the thought of it.  
Then a design of the spidey suit floated down to the floor.  
Liz's curiousity took over, picked it up and read, "New Suit Design? What's wrong with your suit?"  
"Well I feel like I need a change, especially with this suit, but I need materials" Peter replied.  
"I like this design, but have you ever tried Red and Black? Also do you want me to get materials? I'm heading over to the mall after?" Liz suggested.

Peter turned down her offer, "you don't have to Liz, don't worry I'll get them soon"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just going to get you Red and Black spandex" Liz insisted.  
Peter didn't want to wear black, reminded him of the black symbiote, "Bu-but Red and Blue is a classic, plus those are the only colors I look 'decent' in!"

Liz laughed off his response, "Petey, you look good in anything...you even pull off wearing spandex."

"But you look good in anything, all the time" He complimented her.

Liz blushed at the compliment as she leaned in towards his body, before Peter would lean in closer to her face. Her forehead touched his, and their lips were close, about to smooch lips...until the radio reports activity in Manhattan.  
'what terrible timing' He thought. Peter, reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He put on his Spidey mask, prepared to leave until Liz put her hand on his shoulder. "Be safe" She said with a worried expression.

Spider-man sighed, he knew this job wasn't about being safe, he always put his life on the line. "I can never guarantee that" He responded with a gentle, disapointed tone. Spidey leaps out the window, headed toward the Manhattan area, to kick some symbiote butt.

Liz looked out the window, with the sight of Peter, disappearing in the bright sunlight.

***Downtown Manhattan***

Carnage was in Manhattan, caused so much destruction and chaos to citizens. There were the easiest murders of his life. He has no regard for human life believed the red in the symbiote represented the bloodshed of many. Kasady would smile at every murder, with a Crazy laugh coming after every kill. He overpowered the officers that were thrown at him. He finally found his purpose in the world that his mother knew he had, bring terror to those who terrorized him.

"Isn't this SO MUCH FUN!" He exclaimed. He slaughtered plenty of officers, 12 in fact.  
Officers started to shoot at Carnage, but it had no effect on him. George Stacy was frustrated, knew no other way to take 'Carnage' out. "Dammit!" he said out of frustration.

Carnage sadistically chuckled at their efforts, so he pounced on the officers...but your friendly neighborhood Spidey swang by, and kicked him MID-AIR!

Spider-man joked around at the new appearance of who he thought was 'venom', "Hey Venom, I like the new look...got red highlights in your symbiote, huh. You slimmed down alot as well... personally, prison has been a life changer for you!"

Carnage got up, confused, didn't know why Spider-man called him, 'Venom' "WHO'S VENOM!"  
Spiderman didn't recognize the voice...  
'wait, this isn't Brock at all, the voice...it's not him, this must be the serial killer...What the- there's another Symbiote!'

Carnage didn't appreciate being called Venom, "We are not VENOM...we are better! WE ARE CARNAGE!" He shrieked at that same time, he started to run up to Him, created a sword and an axe out of his hands.

'WHAT THE FUUUUU-' Spidey thought with the horror that Carnage would more abilities.

Spiderman realized that Carnage was fast, and Bloodthirsty...more than Venom ever was. He tried his best to dodge every single attack. People ran out of the area, horrified of the red symbiote monster.

***Midtown Manhattan***

A luxury limo drove in the streets of Midtown Manhattan. The man inside it was Anthony Edward Stark, referred as Tony Stark or Iron Man. It also contained his body guard, Happy Hogan. He looked at the time, "Tony, we will arrive at the meeting in 20 minutes, Tony?" He was invested in the footage of an incident that was happening in downtown Manhattan. Tony glanced at Happy, gave him look 'that he needs to do something.' "That's Downtown, we got to head over there..." Tony said with a heroic tone. Happy rolled his eyes at this, "Bu-but, you got a meeting...who am I kidding, I'm not going to win this one." Tony had a smirked on his face as they headed toward the fight.

As the fight continued... Spidey's endurance took a toll, due to Carnage's incredible endurance. Now Spidey was fighting to survive. Then, Carnage slashed him across the chest, threw him on the ground, then Carnage proceeded to torture Spidey.

Then, Carnage grabbed him by the neck with a tendril...began to choke Peter. Spidey was losing air, as his sight darkened for Peter. It Got Darker, darker, darker...  
Till his consciousness nearly faded away...

All of the sudden, a long limo pushed Carnage into a liquor store wall. The Billionare himself came out of the limo, with a portable Iron Man suit as a suitcase. He suited up with the Mark 5 as he activated his sonic blaster capabilites. This was a finished armor, but power wasn't its greatest strength.

"Jarvis, what are we looking at" Tony requested. 'Sir, you are looking at an alien organism, a Symbiote of some sorts,' Jarvis reported.  
The Limo wouldn't hold Carnage for long. He sliced the long vehical into two. Happy was so shocked as he nearly had heart attack. Carnage was furious and leaped towards Iron Man.  
"Let's kick this Symbiote's ass" Tony said.

He did activate his sonic blasters, which gave the bloodthirsty monster a hard time. It would weaken him, for a short bit until Carnage would hit Iron Man, with FULL force. The Iron Man suit was got overwhelmed with each blow. Carnage nearly obliterated Tony's armor, ripped off Tony's damaged helmet. Kasady examined his horrified, deafeted demeanor, blood dripped all over his face. Carnage had a grim smile on his face, prepared to finish Tony Stark...  
Until a familar red and blue hero hit Carnage with enough strength to impact him. Spidey helped Tony up, and he used the remaining power from the suit to release sonic blasts at Carnage. This overwhelmed Carnage, so he made a last ditch attempt, and fleed from the scene.

Iron Man wasn't in the best condition himself, his suit was destroyed, overwhelmed by Carnage's strength. Spider-man collapsed to the ground, due to exhaustion, fatigue and injuries. Tony ran over to help him up, attempted to feel for a pulse. THERE WAS A TINY PULSE...but he needed to get medical attention immediately. He threw Spider-Man's arm over his shoulder. But Tony didn't know where to bring him, no clue where he lived, couldn't risk his secret identity to be exposed at the hospital...  
So he was stumpted, with the sense that the authorities would come after them, so he had to make a decision quick...

Afterward, the authorities arrived...without a trace of any of the enhanced individuals wherabouts. The scene of the incident was demolished, and empty.

**A/N: This chapter is long, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! Carnage seems like a huge threat...and SPIDERMAN cant beat him on his own...so he needed to team up!**  
**PS: I changed alot in this chapter! Feel free to leave your thoughts.**


	6. Aftermath (Chapter 6)

**A/N: this chapter is supposed to be the effects from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! PS: I revised all the chapters. Enjoy, now these are changes that will effect future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***Later that afternoon at the Queens Mall***

That afternoon, Liz went to the nearby mall to buy Peter's supplies, but she got a bit carried away at the mall, bought herself plenty of new items and outfits.  
Once, she was at the checkout line, watched what was on the TV. There was a chilling headline, 'Carnage in Midtown Manhattan.'

Liz and everyone in line watched in horror, the footage of the battle. They saw Spiderman was beaten mercilessly. Her mouth covered her mouth in shock. Tears filled her eyes, 'No, NO, nonono please Petey...get up.'  
The Cashier choked on her words, "Please, he can't be...dead. He saved my daughter from a kidnapping"  
One customer was in utter shock from the footage, "He has done plenty of great things for others, that's why my son adores him, he wants to be just like him on day, Spiderman is an inspiration to him and me. The Bugle gives him all this false crap, but all he does is try to do the right thing."  
Another customer popped in the conversation, "Yes Ma'am!"  
Liz could tell that Peter's alter ego had made a great impact on plenty of lives, similar to how Peter had made a great impact on her life.

A News Reporter narrated the footage, "Reportedly, there were 24 victims in this daunting massacre, 13 officers, 7 adults and 4 infants were killed. The vigilante Spider-man did not appear to be one of the casualties, due to a body not found, even the hero known as Iron Man was in part of the action."

Everyone in the line was comforted to hear that their favorite hero survived.  
"I love Spider-Man and Iron Man 3000!" One young customer cheerfully exclaimed.  
Though Liz relieved, she felt that Peter wasn't okay, so once she paid for her items and gathered them and hurried out of the mall.

***Parker's Residence***

Liz hurried to Peter's house and frantically knocked on the door. "Please, Petey! Open up!" She said exhaustedly.  
When there was no response, she turned the doorknob and the door opens. 'I forgot to lock the door, ugh'  
Once she entered the house, she hurried up to his room...seeing the door slightly opened.

"...Petey.." She quietly called out. Once she entered his room, there was a sense of emptiness. His room remained the same, from earlier that day, which left Liz confused. 'He's not home, where can he be?' She thought.

Then a chilling, dark shadow cast over her. She noticed this and grew frightended. Liz turned around to see the bulky, midnight black symbiote, VENOM. His toothy grin over his face.

She screamed out of the top of her lungs, out of fear, "Oh MY-It's YOU!" Her back faced the wall, frightened by the slimy Symbiote.  
"shhhhhhhh...I'm not going to hurt you!" Venom quieted her.  
Eddie changed out of the Venom symbiote, tried to calm her down. "It's me! Liz...RELAX."  
"Ed-Eddi-e!" She exclaimed. Liz wasn't calmed down, panicked because she knew that he was dangerous. "You hurt Peter!" She accused.  
"We admit, we have...plenty of times before...but the freak on the News wasn't me, SWEAR!" Eddie pleaded.  
Liz didn't think she could trust him, because of his criminal past and remembered what Peter told her about him. "Why are you here, to ambush HIM?!" she accused.  
"Well once we escaped from prison, the main goal was to eliminate Peter, we hated what he had done to us. Except, we came across 'the maniac on the news!' He wanted this whole city to be killed, because he believes that's his purpose" He explained.  
Liz remained completely shocked from what Eddie told her. 'So he wanted to kill Petey, but now there is a worse guy than him? A man who soul purpose was to kill a whole city' Liz thought.

"We didn't support the slaughter of innocent people, so we tried to take him out, but he overwhelmed us, and nearly tore us apart...but we managed to escape out of his grasp.  
We were took weak to help in the fight in Manhattan, so we retreated to...well...here...in an attempt get help from Peter. But he wasn't here...YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US LIZ!" He pleaded.

Liz didn't know what to do, trust in what a villian says or turn him away. She reluctantly believes in his story. "I b-beli-eve you...Eddie, I really do, but I have no idea where Peter is" Liz responds. The fact that she didn't know where Peter was, worried her.  
"It's Okay, We will find him." Eddie assured her.

***The Stark Tower***

Tony laid a damaged Spidey on a nice soft mattress. He felt uncomfortable to undress Spider-Man, but he knew it was needed to clean up his wounds. Then He was curious by who was behind that mask. His curiousity took over and slowly removed the mask off. His eyes glew up in shock, from his discovery. "It's just a kid!"

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! sorry for the lack of Peter in this chapter...I just wanted a chapter with Liz and Eddie interacting with each other. **  
**PS: Please let me know how you feel about these revisions.**


	7. Revelations (Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***Later that Early Evening at the Stark Tower***

Peter Parker woke up in a strange bright room. 'where the hell am I?'  
He remembered that he was pretty banged up, but at the moment, he felt so much better. He discovered that there were bandages all over his body.  
But, he realized that his suit was gone...including his MASK! He was just wearing his white boxers.  
'nonono, this can't be happening...someone knows my Identity and took my suit' he panicked in his head.  
At that moment, the doorknob turned, so he prepared himself to fight out of this room, even without a suit.  
Once the door opened, it revealed that it wasn't a threat, just Tony Stark and his assistant, Pepper Potts. She whispered in his ear, "this is the kid? That's Spider-Man?" Tony nods, "Yeah.." Pepper was shocked by how young he looked.  
Peter didn't expect that he would meet Tony Stark, his nervous expression changed to an excited expression.  
"Mr. Stark, huge fan of your work...that Iron Man suit is the innovation of th-"  
Tony interruped him, "I love the praise, but me first...Spider Boy."  
Peter rolled his eyes at the name. "How old are you, 15?" He asked.  
"16" Peter muttered.  
"You are a very Powerful 16 year old then...Peter."  
Tony replied.  
Peter didn't know how he knew his name, "You know me?"  
Tony responded confidently, "I recognise you from one of my tech expos, you came with your Uncle."  
Peter remembered that day with Uncle Ben, one of his favorite days. He got a picture with Tony Stark and experienced such cutting edge technology.  
"I remember sir, it was a great experience, UM...how did I get here exactly?" He questioned.  
Tony told him that they saved each others lives earlier, but Peter was brutally injured so he decided to bring him here. Peter was shocked by the recap of events that he had experienced.  
"So did you save me with some of your technology?" Peter questioned with a excited tone.  
"No, just a first aid kit...it turns out that their is something in your bloodstream that helped with your healing."  
Peter didn't know what he would refer to. "W-what...are you talking about," he stuttered. Tony would show him the images of his bloodstream, which revealed bits of black symbiote in his bloodstream. He had a shocked expression on his face, with the revelation that some of the Symbiote survived.  
'What the hell, HOW?! This shouldn't be possible' Peter thought.  
"I analyzed it, and it revealed to be remnants from a symbiote, but it managed to enhance your healing factor...which is extraordinary" Tony explained.  
Peter didn't feel comfortable with this, because he hated anything to do with symbiotes...then again, it did sort of save his life. His anxiety grew, felt that time went by faster.  
"what time is it...sir?" he asked.  
"7:50" Tony replied with a stern tone. Peter realized that Aunt May would come home tonight, and his anxiety would cause him to panic.  
"...I have to get home...My Aunt will kill me if she doesn't see me there" He said with a flustered tone. "B-but, where is my suit?" He anxiously searched for his suit.  
Tony explained to him that his suit couldn't be salvaged, due to extensive damage. So he gave Peter a stark employee uniform.  
"But I need a mask" Peter pleaded.  
Then, Tony took out his old lunch bag and poked eye holes, and handed it to Peter.  
"This will do, for now" He joked around. Peter was unimpressed by the effort in his mask.  
"Seriously, a lunch bag...it smells like cold bologna in here," he complianed. He put it on, appeared with a goofy look.  
"We will work together soon...LUNCHBAG MAN" Tony teased him.

Then Peter would leave the tower to head to his house in Queens.  
'I still dont know how those remnants got into my bloodstream...Should I find Eddie, but he might attack with all that hatred for me. I don't even know if Mr. Stark and I are powerful enough to take out Carnage...We might need a guy who knows the symbiote...Should I team up with Venom?! Oh God no, bad idea, plus He wants to kill me' All these difficult, random thoughts flowed in his head, unsure of what he should do.

***Parker Residence***

He finally made it home, entered through his window. He observed his room with the old sensation that he didn't feel alone. He turned on his room lights to see Liz and Venom on the ceiling. Venom held on to Liz, with no intent to hurt her. Peter didn't like the sight of it, immediately thought that Venom had the intent to hurt her.  
"Eddie!" Peter exclaimed. Eddie jumped down from the ceiling and gently lowered Liz to the floor. "BRO, L-let me explain why I'm here..." he pleaded.  
Peter clenched his fists, very defensive and irritated from the sight of Eddie. Liz tried to hold him back. "Petey, he's not here to hurt you or me" She defended Eddie.  
He changed out of the symbiote to seem less intimating.  
"Look, We are here for...your help" He said with a reluctant tone. What he said left Peter shocked, never thought that Venom would need help.  
"With w-what?" He questioned with a confused tone.  
"CARNAGE!" Eddie blurted out. Peter didn't know why he would want to take out Carnage, thought they worked together. "I-I thought you two worked together?" He assumed.  
"NEVER" Eddie replied with an offended tone. "He's a mass murderer, and he's also my...offspring"  
Peter didn't know what to think, Liz didn't expect such an confession.  
"Look, if you have trust issues with us, WE understand. You can turn us in if we get out of control." Eddie offered. He took out a sonic blaster from the symbiote's 'stomach' and handed it to Peter.  
"You have to trust me on this one." he pleaded. Peter could tell he wanted help, so did Peter, both knew they couldn't take out Carnage solo...so teaming up might be the best option.  
"I'll Help...Eddie." he reluctantly agreed.  
Liz didn't expect for both of them to agree. 'I honestly thought this was going to end with a brawl' she thought.  
'Honestly didn't expect him to come around' Venom thought. Peter and Eddie shook hands as Partners, which gave a weird feeling to both of them. Eddie noticed how weird Peter's outfit was.  
"BRO, what happened to your Spidey suit...now your wearing an old lunch bag" He teased Peter.  
"Mr. Stark couldn't salvage my old suit, so he gave me this. I seriously can't be fighting with this on. But, I need to get materials...but, it's late" Peter flustered around.  
"Ahem, I already got your materials" Liz pointed out. She held out a skintight spandex suit.  
"Looks like your set, Peter" Brock grinned. Peter looked back at Liz with a smile.  
"We feel like May wouldn't be thrilled to see us here, this late at night, We'll just leave" Eddie added. He made his way to the window, changed into Venom, but before he took off, he looked back at Peter.  
"See you around...Partner" He calmly stated.  
Peter nods at him and Liz waves goodbye. There Venom went, slinging away in to the dark summer night.


	8. Different (Chapter 8)

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter, it includes some steamy scene as well so stay tuned!**  
**PS: Let me know how you feel about the revisions to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***Later that Night at the Parker's Residence***

It was around 9 o'clock, Peter finished up his new suit, while he can't believe he let his girlfriend talk him into suiting up in black. To be fair, the black didn't dominate the suit as much as Peter thought it would. He actually it looked quite unique and amazing.

Meanwhile, Liz tried on plenty of the new outfits that she bought earlier. When she tried on her clothes, she noticed one of the tops she picked off the clearance section. It had 'I LOVE SPIDEY' printed on it.  
'Peter is going to love this shirt.' She loved it and decided to put that top on and went into his room to show him.  
When she walked in, it caught Peter's attention.  
She walked in barefoot and exposed plenty of leg.  
"What do you think, like the top?" She requested to know  
Peter tried to avoid plenty of the dirty thoughts that entered his head. 'She didi look amazing, but if I say she looks good, she'll say I'm just being nice, but if I say she looks alright...she'll start yelling' He contemplated.  
"You know you always look great, no matter what you wear, but honestly I'm like your top" He repiled with a loving tone.  
"You really think so...It's a shirt to remind me of you..." she responded with a flirty tone.

They scooted closer together on Peter's twin mattress. They got lost in each other's eyes. At that moment, Liz passionately grabbed his face and mash her lips to his. She passionately kissed him and he would do the same. That moment, they were making out on his twin mattress. The steamy moment quickly escalated.  
Peter removed her crop top, revealed her black bra. She stripped off his shirt, which revealed his ripped Abs. She laid her hand on them, which pleasured her. He kissed her on the neck, which made Liz moan with such pleasure. 'Yes, Petey...OH MY GOD Yes, do it!'  
He began to undress her bra, but he looked up at Liz's eyes. She nodded at him, wanted him to 'do it.' She bit her lip, while he removed her bra then, she began to unbuckle his belt.  
But their intimate moment stopped due to the sound of the front door being unlocked. Aunt May had arrived home. "Peter! I'm home! Sorry I arrived home late, I would have been home sooner but I had to pick up some groceries"  
Peter jumped off his mattress. "CRAP! Crap! I forgot she was coming home tonight!" He nervously panicked.  
"Wait WHAT...shoot, shoot, shoot!" She panicked as well. She quickly put on her clothes and ran over to the restroom to get her bought items.  
They heard Aunt May on the stairs, headed towards his room.  
"If she finds you here, she will freak! Hide!" he spoke very quickly.  
So Liz quickly looked over to see a closet, so she jumped into the closet. Peter cleaned up his room as rapidly as he could.  
"Peter, Are you alright? Did you eat dinner dear?" Aunt May asked. She knocked on his door, before he opened the door.  
Liz grew worried that Aunt May would go in the room...and check the closet.  
"Hey Aunt May! How was your day with Ms. Watson?" Peter generously asked.  
"It was quite delightful, thank you for asking! Looks like you cleaned up in here...Good Job!" She proudly acknowledged.  
"Dear, you have been a good kid lately, made my life a bit easier, I could trust you to not do anything life-threatening or STUPID because you are a responsible young man, that I'm proud of" She admitted.  
"You could even invite your special lady friend...tommorow for brunch?"  
Liz overheard the conversation, she grew touched that she felt special. 'wait what, thats new, no one has ever done that for me before, not even Flash's mom' she thought.  
"Alright she's probably sleeping right now so, I'll call her Tommorow morning! Thanks Aunt May! Goodnight! I love you!" He gave her a nice Goodnight kiss and a warm hug.  
"Goodnight Peter, I love you too!" She headed to her room with a smile on her face. She grew warmed that her once, little nephew grew up into a promising young man.  
He went over to open his closet to see Liz. "She is heading over to bed, the coast is clear" he whispered to her.

He put on his old suit to prepare to drop off Liz at her place. They would quietly left his room. On the way there, Peter noticed that Liz grew unsually timid. "Are you alright? You've been really quite so far..." He observed. She looked up at his eyes with tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah actually... I've been thinking, overheared you and your aunt, invited me for breakfast tomorrow...which was it's new for me!  
Flash's parents would never do that for me... thinking of me as another trophy of his plenty trophies...I just felt invisible.  
But you, Peter...you actually care about me, and your Aunt came around as well" They finally landed on her balcony.  
"Petey, you actually...make me happy, I can be myself around you and you'll still love me" she continued.  
He really didn't think that this would mean so much to her. He didn't know what to say so he gave her a warm, loving hug.  
"I love You no matter what!" he assured her.  
"Love you too, SPIDEY" She replied with a loving tone.  
She noticed that his 'lunchbag' mask smelled like a bologna sandwich. "please tell me you are wearing a different suit tommorow, this one smells" She teased him.  
Peter gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. He turned around, swang his way back home, disappeared in the midnight sky.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter...this was a relationship building chapter. Please feel free to comment, leave any ideas as well!**  
**Also if you thought the Liz and Peter "makeout scene" was a bit too much, please let me know so I can change the rating of I need to.**


	9. Allies (Chapter 9)

**A/N: Hey guys, school just started this week, hopefully I still have time for this, because I want to finish the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**

***The Next Morning at the Allan Residence***

Liz laid there on her bed, slept through all of the city noises. Then her alarm for '10:00am' goes off. Her eyes glew up and she felt like she got great sleep. She stretched out her body, prepared herself for the great day. Liz was still in disbelief that last night, her and Peter almost 'did it.'  
She grew aroused towards his body and how it passionate it got last night. 'Oh Petey' She bit her lip at the dirty thought.  
She decided on outfits for the occasion and finally chose one. Once, Liz dressed up in her outfit, she headed out to leave,  
but she noticed a picture of Her and her 'Papa,' Adrian Allan. She missed her dad, unable to see her dad most of the time. He worked harder at the restaurant since her mom left and Mark's arrest.  
She saw his work shoes at the door, she realized that he hasn't left for work yet, so she entered his room.  
He looked exhausted, huge dark circles and bags under his eyes. She gave him a goodbye kiss on his head, "Bye Papa, I love you and I appreciate what you do for me!" she whispered with a sweet tone. Adrian woke up to see his daughter, right there by his bed. He smiled at the appreciation from her daughter.  
"I love you too, Mamas...I know we haven't had time together due to the restaurant. Have a great day baby!" He gently said. He hugged her and kissed her on her head.  
"Is this Peter, a good guy?" he questioned. "He's a great guy!" She happily said. She closed the penthouse door once she left with a smile on her face. Adrian felt relieved to know that her daughter was in good hands.

***Parker's Residence***

Liz walked up the steps, felt quite confident but some negative lingering thoughts popped in her head.  
'What if she doesn't like me? What if she wanted Mary Jane for Peter or EVEN Gwen!'  
She rang the doorbell and the door opened to a friendly face, 'Her Petey.'  
He had a smile on his face at the sight of Liz. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.  
"Aunt May, She's here!" He announced.  
She put the Breakfast on the table, it was waffles and scrambled eggs. It was a nice wafting smell, filled up the room.  
"this looks and smells great ma'am!" Liz complemented. Aunt May saw her and instantly gave her a welcoming, warm hug. "Why thank you Liz! Come on sit, the food won't eat self." She said with a smile  
Peter stared down at his food, couldn't wait to eat.  
"Don't mind if I do!" He delightfully said.

Then they began to feast on Brunch, even the two women bonded over cheer-leading. Aunt May noticed her cheer shirt, Liz wore and remembered her days in cheer.  
She re-minced her glory days, "I was a flyer back in my day...what position are you?"  
Liz realized that they were both the sa m e position. "Flyer as well!" She said with a smile on her face.  
Peter didn't know that Aunt May did cheer. "you never mentioned you were a cheerleader!" He commented.  
"I never thought it was important, there are pictures in the album upstairs in my room" Aunt May replied.  
"I want to see them!" She replied. She glanced at Peter with a smile.  
Aunt May gave him the same look. "Peter, Dear can you get it?"  
Peter rolled his eyes, knew they would order him to do it.  
"Sure!" He answered. He got up from the table and went upstairs and found the photo album.

He looked through the pictures and Aunt May was right, she was in cheer but next to her was a young Uncle Ben, as a scrawny football player. This warmed Peter's heart, to see Uncle Ben again...  
until he heard his police radio go off. 'He's Back, It's back! It attacked an Italian restaurant.'  
Peter looked over to his newly made Red and Black Suit. Around the same time, he heard a 'thud' on his roof.  
All of the sudden, Venom crawled into his room. "HE'S BACK, BRO!" he said with a gritty tone.  
Peter looked over to the muscular Symbiote. "Let's Go" He ordered.  
Eddie heard two ladies talk and giggle downstairs. He recognized that it was Aunt May and Liz.  
"Wait, Liz is here? what are you going to tell them?" he questioned Peter.  
"I always tell them...I'm taking pictures for the Bugle, but this time Liz knows" Peter replied with confidence.

Peter put his Spidey suit underneath his clothes, he runs downstairs and give Aunt May the photo album.  
"Ladies, I just got a call from the Bugle, there's an incident at Midtown Manhattan."  
Liz's joyous expression on her face changed into a worried expression. She knew what he meant, which gave her chills.  
"Already...Okay fine, that means I get more time with Liz" Aunt May replied. She enjoyed her time with Liz because she could talk to a woman who wasn't in her age.  
Liz knew it wasn't good news, and took his hand.  
"Be Safe Petey...please" she pleaded. She gave him a goodbye hug and Peter gave her a kiss on her head. He ran out outside, quickly changed in the alley, as he wore his brand new SPIDERMAN suit, (which was Red and Black, inspired by various spiderman suits)

Venom grew very impressed by this new suit.  
"Nice suit, black does look good on you" he commented.  
Spider-man climbed up the roof, felt irritated by that comment. But, he felt like a badass with the suit on.  
"Don't push it" Spidey sternly stated.

Venom grew unsure of themselves, because that beat down they experienced by Carnage humbled their confidence.  
"Do you think we're ENOUGH to take him out..."  
Spider-man wasn't confident, because he was beat brutally.  
"Honestly No, we aren't but, I know a guy that can help us out"

Venom had no clue who Spider-man was talking about.  
"Who do you have in mind?" He replied.

***Stark Tower, Midtown Manhattan***

Tony Stark tweaked his newest amour, since it's only been nearly a year since he announced to the world that he was "Ironman" He wanted to erase his dark past and focus on doing good.

Out of nowhere, he heard a knock on the window.  
He turns around to see Spider-man and Venom through the window, waved their hands to gain his attention.

Tony was confused why they were here. "Uhhhh...Guys, the windows have just been cleaned, so go around to the balcony" he said with a confused expression.

Once they make it into the room, Tony enjoys the new rendition of the Spidey suit.  
"Nice suit you got there, Spidey...changed up the colors a bit."

Peter rolls his eyes at this. His eyes dart to the new amour and observed the it.  
"that some amour you got there, Mr. Stark"  
"Well, its just a prototype, nothing special...I'm getting ready to kick that Red Symbiote's rear end" Tony replied with a subtle hint of excitement.

Then his eyes dart to the black symbiote, because he didn't know who Eddie was. "Excuse me, who's are you?" He interrogated.  
Eddie introduced himself, "it's Eddie Brock" He transformed out of Venom to seem less frightening.  
"Don't worry, he's my...partner" Spider-Man reluctantly said. But, Tony grew confused, he knew that Eddie had a symbiote, and was bonded to it. But it wasn't he seemed to not be a crazy murderer like Kasady.  
"S-So you aren't like him, why?" He asked Eddie.  
"We don't murder unless we totally have to, killing innocent people was never our purpose. The host finds their purpose, then the Symbiote amplifies it to eleven. Kasady seemed to have corrupted his symbiote, and the urge to eliminate others for no real reason." He explained to Tony.

Spidey looked up that the TV in the room. His focus was on the TV, muffled everything around him.  
'BREAKING NEWS, A local Italian restaurant was recently attacked!'  
Then, He heard loud police sirens and Fire Truck sirens around the area. Spidey walked towards the building glass, at the sight of citizens run throughout the streets.

THE BLOODTHISTY SYMBIOTE STRIKED AGAIN. He attacked a family van, destroyed each of the family members which included a 9 month infant, where he painfully suffocated her with the palm of his hand.

A devastated, and Disgusted look on Spidey's eyes caught their attention.  
"Let's Go now! Every second we aren't out there, more casualties there are." He said with a serious tone.  
"He's right..." Tony commented. Eddie nodded and changed into VENOM and Spidey loaded his webshooters.  
Tony gave them a worried look, then he took a deep breath.  
"Jarvis, activate Mark 6 armour" Tony commanded. The Iron Man armor LIT up in front of him, ready for the task infront of them, 'TAKE OUT CARNAGE!'

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**If you guys enjoyed that chapter, let me know! School has started up and I am going to be busy so I am going to take a break at after chapter 10. Its like one of those winter finales in TV shows. ALOT MORE TONY STARK, let me know how you feel about that!**  
**PS: The Avengers hasn't been assembled yet, Let me know how you feel about these revisions.**


	10. Execution (Chapter 10)

**A/N: This chapter is going to be madness, seriously! I hope you like the team up with Spider-man, Iron Man and Venom. Enjoy!**

***Midtown Manhattan, New York***

Manhattan was in complete madness, the Red, Bloodthisty Symbiote known as Carnage ravaged over the city. He smiled mercilessly from every murder...even the murder of an infant didn't bring GUILT to him.  
It was horrifying. He murdered a whole Italian restaurant staff and customers, even the owner Adrian Allan, Liz's father was brutally eliminated.  
He fleed from the burning restaurant, which harm to him to stop by a newspaper by the Daily Bugle. He ripped it in two, realizing the next target...  
THE DAILY BUGLE!

Spider-man, Iron man and Venom, together as a team...attempted to find The Mass Murderer. Iron Man looked through the news feed to find any recent whereabouts about Carnage, but he just found the previous murders moments ago.  
"haven't found anything" He blurted out.

Spider-man never teamed up with anyone before so it was new for him to have a criminal and a billionaire as partners.  
"If I were a 6'1 foot, homicidal maniac...where would I be?"

They swung around the next block, they discovered the burning restaurant and it looked very familiar to Peter. He saw George Stacy on the scene so he asked him about it.  
Captain Stacy looked flush and in mourning. "Hey Spider-man...many casualties here, we could recover very few bodies."  
Spidey noticed that he looked depressed. "Are you alright Captain?"  
"Well...this was a great Italian Restaurant...My Daughter went here for Valentine's Day...her friend's father owned the place...but he...unfortunately...didn't come out alive..."  
Peter remembered Liz's Dad owned an ITALIAN RESTAURANT...They went on a date there recently. He put all the pieces together, to REALIZE that LIZ's DAD was the one killed!  
'Nononono...Liz has lost so much already...he was the only person she had as family, now he's gone' Peter thought to himself.  
The firefighters moved a badly mutilated body, or what was left of him, on a stretcher. The disturbing sight brought him to tears behind his mask.  
"We were too late" he told the rest.  
Then He heard a dispatch that Carnage was attacking the BUGLE!  
Spider-man, alerted by this revelation.  
"He's at the BUGLE, Let's go"  
They immediately left the scene to go to the Daily Bugle.

***Parker's Residence***

Liz and Aunt May got along quite nicely, as they were playing cards games like UNO. Then, they were discussing about Liz's family and what happened to them recently. "Yeah...um...I only have my Dad right now, and he is trying his best to support me at the restaurant and I love him for that" Liz explained.  
Aunt May understood and related to Liz, because she never had the best childhood or teen life either.  
The conversations died down, Aunt May decided to turn on the TV to watch the morning news.  
"Breaking News right now, Carnage in Midtown Manhattan. An Italian Restaurant was recently effected, as there was a massacre of all staff, customers and the owner, Adrian Allan." The News reporter informed.  
Liz cleaned up to recognized her dad's name on the news. She read the headline of 30 killed which included her father!  
Tears ran her face, then she completely lost it, broke down to tears on the couch. Aunt May grew in shock and got closer to comfort her, hugging her for Liz to cry on her shoulder.  
She couldn't think of anything to say, so she remained silent on the couch, comforting his nephew's girlfriend.

***The Daily Bugle***

CARNAGE IN THE BUILDING, employees ripped in half...blood of other employees was all over the wall. Everyone was in panic, screaming out of the top of their lungs. Betty Brant ran for her life... horrified by what monsterous creature was in the building. "AHAHAHA THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY! MR. JJJ, WHERE A-ARE Y-YOU!"  
At this point, James Jonah Jameson was hid in his office...scared of Carnage, the one executing his employees.  
Then he heard the glass in his office shatter as Carnage broke through it. Carnage had a Very toothy grin on his face, "You THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE!"  
It breaks through the desk JJJ was hiding behind.  
Carnage grabbed him furiously, "YOU CAN NEVER HIDE FROM ANYTHING WITH THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS!" Then he began to CHOKE him, slowly then changed his left hand into an axe.  
"You should write about this...IF YOUR ALIVE TO WRITE ABOUT IT! AHAHAHA" Carnage exclaimed.  
JJJ grew in complete panic, fighting for his life. His blood pressure Rose to new levels, felt overwhelmed.

Out of nowhere, a repulsor BLAST came from Iron Man, which did some intense damage to Kasady's symbiote. Then Spider-Man and Venom lunged at him, tackling Kasady out of the building. The employees who survived, got up from under their desk... relieved that the monster was gone.  
JJJ gasps for air freed from Carnage's grasp.  
"Why are you working with those LUNATICS! They can't be trusted STARK!" JJJ confronted Tony, which Tony replied with, "They are heroes, not Lunatics, saving as many people as they can. They saved your life and that's how you repay them. You're the lunatic, not them." JJJ was absolutely speechless by Tony's response.  
Iron Man flew away from the Damaged Daily Bugle.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom and Carnage landed on an oncoming tanker truck, blowing up in the process.  
Spider-man climbed out of the wreckage, sustained plenty of burns to his suit and a few broken bones...he limped his way to the car door, to rescue the truck driver.  
"Are you okay sir" Spidey exhaustedly questioned. The driver assured him that he was fine so Spider-man attempted to help the driver out, but Red, bloody blade STABBED the driver, instantly killed him! Blood splattered over his suit, then Peter's eyes GREW WIDE in shock to see Carnage came out of the wreckage.

He appeared to be weakened, from the fire which Venom took advantage of, and attacked him, threw him at a broken down car. Venom was furious, he wanted revenge against his "son," so he decided to began beat the LIVING HELL out of Carnage.

They attempted to rip him out of the symbiote, but they wouldn't work due to Carnage gaining his strength back. Then Spidey comes to give a kick to Carnage's face.  
"Hands off, Red stuff!" Carnage then grabbed Spidey's leg and threw him on the ground. He created an axe out of his hand. "Time for the spider to DIE!" Carnage threatened. He jumped towards the injured Spider-Man until Venom recovered, and grabbed Carnage by the face and threw him to the ground.  
Iron Man arrived and observed the scene. He activated plenty of Sonic blasters, enough to kill a Symbiote.  
"Spider Boy, tell your friend to get out of the way..." He commanded.

"Make sure it is similar to a Church Bell frequency...it only effects them, wait...Eddie!" Spider-man told Stark.

"We will be alright guys, we can take it" Eddie reassured them.  
He finally pinned Carnage to the ground which gave Tony the perfect opportunity.  
At that moment, Iron man used all his remaining power in the suit...and focused it at the two symbiotes, released the high frequency BANG throughout the area. The Symbiotes shrieked in agony as this blew Iron Man back, overwhelming his suit. Then everything went black.

The dust settled, the two symbiotes were heavily effected ...the Carnage symbiote was seemingly dead...non existent throughout his body. But little bits of the red symbiote survived the blast and fleed towards the gutter. But, Kasady lied there twitching, knocked out and naked.  
The Venom symbiote and Eddie weren't in great condition either, but survived. Spider-man rose up and approached him to the sounds of sirens approach the area. "You are not that bad at this hero gig, the police are coming, they aren't going to take you alive, you have to get out of here." He recommended.  
Venom was surprised that Peter would allow him to be free. "T-thanksss Bro! We will be out of any trouble, Promise!" Venom said with an excited tone. He patt Spidey on the back, thanked him. Then he launched a tendril to flee from the scene and the cops. Spidey would see him, swing away as he disappeared in the thick smoke.  
Tony, with a damaged suit, limped towards Spidey.  
"We did well,...we should meet up another time...Spider-Man" he acknowledged.  
"We make a great team Mr. Stark!" Peter agreed. They shook hands and said their goodbyes. "Don't worry, You can leave, I'll take the questions and the attention because well...I'm used to it...but you're just a kid" Tony said. Spidey nodded and fleed from the scene.  
The Authorities came over to see, Mr. Stark enjoying his cheese burger. He noticed their weird expressions on their face. "What? I get hungry during battles!" Tony quipped.

***Later that afternoon at the Parker's Residence***

An injured Peter limped towards the front door. He did not want to break the horrible news to Liz. But he knew he had to, it was inevitable. He attempted to hide his limp once he opened the door. Once he entered through the front door, he saw two weeping women on the couch. He grew really concerned, Liz may have found out already. Then Aunt May saw Peter and wiped away her tears. She approached him and whispered into his ear, "I'll leave you two alone now" He heard her sniffles from across the room.  
Then Peter saw Liz's face, her tears dried up and had the saddest expression on her face. He could tell that she already knew. He came over to hug her afterward she put her head on his shoulder. Peter heard her, wailing on his shoulder, which filled tears into his eyes.  
'I couldn't save him, it's my fault for all of this' he thought to himself.  
Peter just sat there silent, comforted his grieving girlfriend, as their rough day would come to a close.

***TO BE CONTINUED***  
**I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster of a chapter! It was insane how many people Carnage killed within the span of hours. Feel free to leave feedback, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	11. Recovery (Chapter 11)

** A/N: This chapter will be the after effects from the last chapter, also the last chapter I will be doing in a while, because of school and all that. Don't worry, I will finish this story, I'm aiming for 20 chapters or more. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **

***a Few weeks later at the Parker Residence***

Peter and Aunt May were ready to head over to his girlfriend's father burial. Liz hasn't spoken to Peter for weeks now, since they gave each other space ever since her father's passing. Aunt May noticed that Peter's depressed expression on his face. "you ready" She asked. Peter jumped up from his chair.  
"Yeah...let's go..." He responded. He opened the door like a gentleman as they headed to the funeral.

Upon arrival at the burial site, Peter noticed Flash and his family, Gwen and Captain Stacy, Sally and Randy and MJ and her mom.  
Then He finally saw Liz, for the first time in a while. She wore a black funeral dress, and had a plenty of tears running down her face.  
She spoke in behalf of her father, with a shaking voice, nearly broke down again. As the casket lowered, Liz had to cover her face as she was comforted by her Aunts and cousins.  
Later on, everyone would meet with the Allan Family until it was just Liz was alone with Peter.  
He gave a warmest, loving hug to her as she would do the same. They sat down on a old rotten bench.  
"Look, I'm s-sorry, I couldn't save him...I was too late" he apologized. His voice shook, cracked and his face became really red. His hands had plenty of sweat due to fearing the worst that Liz would break up with him at that moment.  
"W-what are you sorry for? Yeah, we may have not talked in a while, and I'm sorry. But, none of this isn't your fault, even though at first I blamed you for it...but I shouldn't have.  
I understand that you can't save everyone but you make the best effort to, and I admire that about you, Petey! The last thing my dad asked me was 'is this Peter, a good guy?'  
I told him he was and is a great guy." She admitted. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.  
Peter grew a smile on his face, knew that he never deserves Liz...but she loves him for who he is. Then they would say their final goodbyes, due to her relatives calling her over, which left Peter to find his aunt.

***Parker's Residence***

Once Peter and Aunt May got home from the funeral, he had changed out of his suit. Aunt May cooked lunch for Peter for it was close to lunch time. She made a salad and chicken sandwiches.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, so Aunt May answered the door, but she was genuinely surprised by who it was! She called Peter downstairs to meet this special visitor.  
He changed into comfortable clothes and went down to see this "special visitor."

When he saw who it was, and his mouth dropped. "Tony Stark!" The billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist himself was in house.  
Tony approached him, greeted him with a firm handshake.  
"Mr. Parker! you are a very intelligent young man, especially in science.  
We are developing a new program called 'The Stark Internship' and we would love to have you be in the program. We pay our interns plenty, so money won't be a problem!"  
Peter, excited to take opportunity, but that means he had to balance being Spider-Man and The Stark Internship which Tony knew.  
Aunt May grew excited for Peter, because she knew that was his dream ever since. "This is a great opportunity Peter you have here!" She said with an excited tone. Tony politely asked, "will you excuse us for one moment."  
Peter would lead him into his room so they can have a one on one conversation.  
Once they make it up to his room, Tony locks the door, "Does she know?" He questioned Peter.  
"Know what? that I'm Spider-Man...No" Peter frantically replied. "She would freak out if she knew!" Tony saw great concern in the young teenagers eyes. "You atleast have a job? Right?" He questioned Peter. Ever since Carnage incident, The Daily Bugle essentially shut down, due to the building damage and deceased employees...the Bugle was closed. In addition, they layed off plenty of employees to pay to rebuild parts of the building, which resulted the loss of Peter's job. "No...not at the moment" he muttered. He was concerned on how they would pay the bills, but recently Aunt May got a job at a homeless shelter...which relieved Peter, a bit. He looked back at his camera that he used for the bugle, dusty and scratched all over the place.  
"You won't need that Camera anymore, you'll be interning for me, make more money in a day than you make at the Bugle in a week. But one really important question, why the superhero gig, what drives you to put on those rather tight spandex?" Tony asked with such curiousity.  
Peter gulped then his eyes darted at a childhood picture with Uncle Ben, which gave him those warm childhood memories.  
"I never grew up with a father or mother, so my Aunt and Uncle were basically my parents. I loved them, especially my Uncle Ben...he told me that Great Power comes great responsibility...but I ignored him. But He died later that night and I knew it was my fault. This power is supposed to help out this city, I believe its my responsibility...and if people get hurt, I feel its my fault, even though it may not be." He explained with an emotional tone.

Tony was touched by this because Peter seems to have such a drive to get out of that old twin bed everyday. He pat Peter on his shoulder, "I can learn ALOT from you kid, your drive insane and I admire that." Peter smiled at this, saw Tony Stark as an Idol, now he can learn from him. Then Aunt May announced that lunch was ready.  
"Are you going to stay from Lunch?" Peter mentions.  
"of course, it smells great down there, plus I'm craving a chicken sandwich lately!" Tony said with a smile.  
Then the two went downstairs to eat lunch, enjoyed the newfound relationship with each other, as the rest of the day would come to a close.

***TO BE CONTINUED***  
**A/N: As you can see, I adopted alot from the civil war scene with Peter and Tony. I personally find the Tony Stark from the MCU as the definitive Tony Stark. Peter will actually be in the Stark Internship, it will help him. Remember, this Tony Stark is younger than usual, but he is still an adult. I really hope you enjoyed this, I really work hard on these! Feel free to leave feedback! More Spidey chapters coming! Also call this, the winter finale of the story...its like TV shows.**  
**PS: Tell me how you feel about these revisions.**


	12. Sin (Chapter 12)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**_

_***Sundown at Downtown Manhattan***_

It was a beautiful summer sundown, the last summer night for Peter B. Parker, because tommorow was his first day of Senior Year. He sat down on top of a building ledge, reflected on his summer.  
'This Summer wasn't totally bad, I have my beautiful girlfriend, who is great, but lately we haven't spent anytime together. What else, I teamed up with a former foe and a Billionaire, just to beat a homicidal maniac on steriods'  
Now, I have the Stark Internship, which has helped out alot. I get paid alot to do what I love...and Mr. Stark is super flexible with my schedule because well...I'm Spider-Man, also got an Upgraded suit...that's cool...  
Aunt May's bills are being paid off, which has put a weight of her shoulders. She finally has a job, working at a homeless shelter...hmmmm...crime has been down, since Carnage...everything has been actually pretty great' He reminisced the memories made this summer. He finally felt like his life is went smoothly.

At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. This alerted him instantly, he grabbed the forearm, ready to attack, just to see an unexpected face, "Cat?"  
He was surprised to see Black Cat, also known as, Felicia Hardy...ever since their last encounter.  
"Hey, boy scout...I like the new suit" Black Cat spoke up.  
There was a confused expression in Spidey's eyes, because last time they spoke, she wouldn't forgive him for leaving her father in jail.  
'Why was she here, what if this was an ambush?' Spidey thought.  
"Look, I know we left off on bad terms...which is my fault. I understand that my father murdered someone very important to you, I apologize on behalf of my father...he has done few crimes, that I even can't back him on" Black Cat apologized. She had tears in her eyes which made him feel bad.  
Spider-Man knew it wasn't her fault, he acted terrible that night and he understood why she was angry at him.  
"Look, you don't have to apologize for anything!" Spider-Man told her.  
Black Cat looked up at him, wiped away her tears, and got closer to him, placied her hand on his chest, acted flirtatious towards him.  
"Don't you want...something in return, I've been a BAD Kitty"  
He found this gesture awkward and nervous.  
"Hey Felicia, what are you doing?" He questioned with an uncomfortable tone.  
"Doing what you want me to do" Felicia seductively replied. She lifted up his mask half way, then kissed him on his soft, luscious lips.  
Spidey felt uncomfortable at first, then he began to indulge into her soft lips. They began to passionately kiss, then Felicia began to slide down to kiss his neck. She would take great pleasure in the moment.  
'She is gorgeous, body and lips...so soft...NO, No, No I can't do this to Liz, I can't, not behind her back' He thought.  
Peter pulled away from the steamy moment, with a guilty conscious for what he has done.  
"I'm really sorry Felicia, you don't deserve this." He would escape from the situation which left Felicia there, alone on the ledge.  
She looked in the distance, angered by her actions.  
'Why did I do that, why would I be such a fool' Felicia would feel uneasy in her thoughts.

*That night at the Parker's home*

Once Peter made it to his bedroom window, he felt so much guilt. He thought to himself with such regret, 'Why would I do that! I CHEATED ON LIZ, she deserves so much better.'  
Peter took off his suit to lie on his bed, alone with these thoughts in his head. He had so much regret with that moment with Black Cat but he needed to sleep early, because it was the first day of senior year the next  
day.

_***Monday Morning at the Parker's house***_

Peter had a very sleepless night, with puffy bags under his eyes. He was exhausted, but wanted to at least dress up a little, actually styling his hair and wearing all the clothes he bought over the summer.  
Then he finally washed his face, trying to get rid of yesterday night. He took a deep breath, thinking that he shouldn't tell Liz about that kiss, but he wanted a honest relationship...which made it complicated for him.  
He walked downstairs, smelled the great breakfast that Aunt May had prepared.  
"Peter, you look nice for the first day of school!" Aunt May acknowledged his look.  
"Thanks Aunt May, I want to make a good impression for Senior Year" Peter replied.  
But, she had great concern for Liz, since her father passed, she hasn't heard much from her.  
"Dear, I haven't heard from Liz, is she alright?" Aunt May asked. Peter was surprised by the question, still trying to swallow his food.  
"Yeah... hopefully I see her today, We haven't talked lately because I've been busy...with the Stark Internship"  
Once Peter finished his breakfast, the bus honked.  
"I have to go! Bye, I love you!" He kissed Aunt May on the cheek as he left out the door.  
"Have a great day at school Dear, tell Liz I said Hi!" Aunt May replied.  
She was concerned for Liz, because she really began to bond with her. She actually liked her as Peter's girlfriend, though she wanted Mary Jane Watson, she believed that Liz was a great alternative for him.

As soon as Peter got outside, he changed into his new Spidey suit, made by Tony Stark and himself. He really enjoyed the design, reminded him of a video game suit. He webslinged away into the bright monday morning sky.

**_*Midtown High School*_**

Everyone, from the likes of Gwen, Harry, Mary Jane, Flash, Sally, Rand, Sha Shan, Glory, Kenny had arrived at school.  
MJ saw Gwen and Harry entered campus, and greeted Gwen with a warm hug. She saw every one from the popular group there at school, except for Liz. Gwen noticed that Peter hasn't arrived yet, which was unusual for him to arrive later.  
Flash noticing the same thing, "what are those two lovebirds doing on the first day of school.."  
Mary Jane was annoyed by his comment, "Cut it out Flash!"

Then Peter would come from the alley way, attempted to clean himself up. His eyes darted to the big group, wondered what were they looking at.  
"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" The whole group turned around to see Peter.  
Mary Jane greeted him with a warm hug, "Hey tiger! how was your summer?" Peter appreciated the warm greeting and hugged her back.  
"It was honestly very eventful. I was able apart of the Stark Internship this summer, which helped pay the bills, you know." Peter replied.  
MJ grew very impressed by him, but wondered what happened to Liz ever since the funeral.  
"sounds like you were busy this summer, but you didn't happen to see Liz lately" she curiously said.  
Peter started to look around for her, but "Yeah, I haven't seen her lately, I thought she was here already..." He replied.

All of the sudden, a girl wrapped her arms around him. "Petey!" She called out his name.  
Peter knew that one person would call him 'Petey.' He turned around to see Liz, with new blond highlights and new outfit. He thought to himself, 'WOW, that is what a whole summer can do to you.'  
She gave him a nice kiss on his cheek, in front of the whole group. "I missed you!" Liz gently said.  
This would cause awkwardness from the group, especially with Gwen. She thought that her and Peter were ment to be, but it seems like he likes Liz alot more.  
Flash's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open.  
'She would never do that to me' he thought to himself.  
Sally still hated this, believed that Liz has completely changed since being with Peter, she didn't want nerds dating cheeleaders. 'Ugh, Gross!' She thought.  
Mary Jane still wanted Peter with Gwen, which would make her relationship with Liz, quite awkward and tense. She also had tiny feelings for Peter as well.  
Rand actually smiled at the sight of this, because he never hated Peter, actually thought that he was cool.  
"Parker got some skills picking up the ladies Flash, need a pointer or two."  
Flash scoffed at what Rand said, pulling Sha Shan to his side.  
"Never, I already got my girl"  
Sha Shan felt awkward about this, never saw Flash as a boyfriend, more as a mature, but needy boy.  
Peter smiled after the kiss, but lingering guilt would mess with his head. He looked at the group, who were tried to avoid eye contact, acted like they didn't watch. They began to head to into school, Gwen having a miserable expression on her face being with Harry, wishing she was with Peter. She looked back at them, with such jeolousy. She and Harry grew quite dry and distant over the summer, due to Gwen being treated like Harry's trophy.

Peter threw his arm around Liz's shoulder, "I think we should head in already." As they headed over there, he was curious on how Liz's was.  
"how did your summer go?"  
"Well...after the funeral, I moved in with my distant Uncle and Aunt which was hard to adjust to, at first...now I enjoy it! I finally visited Mark in prison, who was happy to see me. When I told him the news, he was devastated, but he assured me that I would be alright. It was great to see him. I really do miss him." She expressed.  
Liz remembering her childhood days with her brother.  
She would relax her head on his shoulder, noticing that he looked exhausted.  
"You've been busy too, huh" she observed how exhausted he looked. She did miss spending time with him.  
"Yeah I got the Stark Internship...look, I'm sorry we haven't spent time together, I've been juggling plenty of activities lately," Peter apologized.

"There is no need to appologize Petey, you are a busy guy, always has been, always will be. Plus, I was busy as well. I had to unpack all my belongings from the Penthouse to my Aunt and Uncle's house. After, I went to summer camp, which was actually quite fun," Liz admitted.  
Peter's guilt grew, he knew he had to admit what happened last night, 'I need to tell her...I should't hide anything from her, but is this even the right time...NONONO, of course this isn't...I'll tell her later.'  
Liz noticed how Peter grew timid and tense, "You alright Petey? Was it something I said?"  
Peter finally looked at her, with a forced smile on his face. "No, don't worry I'm f-fi-ne" he insisted.  
Liz could tell he was hiding something, or something is bugging him, but she decided to talk to him about after school.  
They would take their seat for the 'Back to School assembly,' right next to a Puerto Rican freshman kid.

After 'the first day of school' Assembly, was over. Peter and Liz were about to leave, a young freshman approached them.  
"Excuse do you know where locker 616 is?" He nervously asked. Liz realized that specific locker was right next to her's.  
"That's actually right next to mine! Come with me." She politely said. She led him to his locker, which the young student was very thankful.  
"Thank you so much!" he thanked. Peter's first impression of the freshman was that he was a polite kid.  
'Other freshman seem so stuck up, very energetic and rude at times. But, not this kid, but I don't even know his name, I can't just address him as kid' he thought.  
"Hey, what is your name?" He asked the young teen.  
"I'm M-Miles ...Morales" the young freshman awkwardly introduced himself. He appeared to be very, very sweaty with such a nervous, awkward tone to his voice. 'Why am I so sweaty, they're just seniors' Miles thought.  
"You seem nice, don't worry, we're nice as well...I'm Liz and my boyfriend here, is Peter" Liz delightfully introduced themselves. Peter noticed that He was 5'5, an average height for high school, he was also quite scrawny, similar to himself before his eventful Spider Bite.  
"Hey Miles, feel free to hang out with us anytime, you're different from any other freshman which is cool" Peter offered. He put his hand on his shoulder which grew a friendly smile on Miles' face.  
"Thanks guys! Y'all are some cool seniors" he answered.  
Liz commented, "We try our best!" She said with happy grin. They would go their separate ways as the youthful couple would link arms, headed out of campus.

**_Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to create this interesting love triangle, Black Cat, Peter and Liz. I always see overviews of Spectacular Spiderman and they would always say that the love triangle was MJ, Gwen and Peter. But I completely disagree with that...and decided to twist it up a bit. Also I introduced Miles because I thought it would be clever and interesting on how he would interact with Peter. He is from this universe to clarify...not from an alternate timeline. _**


	13. Truthful (Chapter 13)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or any media I borrowed from other media**_

_***Later into the early afternoon***_

The young, cute couple hung around a nearby cafe, to celebrate the first day of school. But Peter grew completely quite in the cafe, haven't said a word since they left school. Liz observed his unusual silence, and immediately knew something was on his mind.  
"Petey, are you okay, like seriously...you haven't said a thing since we left school..." she said with a concerned tone. He looked down to the freshly wiped cafe table, with great guilt in his head.  
'I have to tell her, it's killing me as much it's killing her' he thought.  
"You know you can tell me anything, right...we promised on a honest relationship...please Petey...tell me" She pleaded.  
"... yesterday night, I went on my regular patrol...You know... then I encountered a former ally that I haven't seen or spoken to for months...  
she felt bad that we havent spoken in a while, and blamed herself for it.  
I didn't wan't her to blame herself, so I took the blame. Th-hen she started to become alot more flirtatious, it's like she wanted something from me. She then...grabbed my cheeks and...kissed me..." He admitted.

Her jaw completely dropped to the floor, she was in shock and absolutely speachless.  
He could tell that she didn't take the confession lightly. He laid her hand ontop of her hand but she retracted her hand, pulled away from his. She stood up from her chair and quickly left out the door.  
Peter gathered his belongings and chased after his girlfriend. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. She looked extremely furious at Peter, her big brown eyes glew within the dark alley.

"**Y-You CHEATED ON ME, PETER!** After all this...After all I have done for US" She angerly exclaimed.  
"L-LIZ, I swear...I-I" He stuttered.  
Then Her EYES **GLEW like FIRE**, her hands warmed up intensely and grabbed his arms. Peter felt such intense heat on his upper forearm, his eyes popped out of his head, realized that Liz had **SUPER POWERS!** She aggressively pinned him to the brick wall.  
'When the Hell is this!' He thought with agonizing pain. His Eyes blew out of his socket... realized it wasn't a nightmare. Her abilities overwhelmed him, seemed more powerful that his.  
"I-I didn't enjoy the kiss...I SWEAR!" He begged. The flaming glow in her eyes vanished from hearing his confession.  
At that moment, Liz realized what she had done, her emotions TOOK control of her actions. All the anger in her face, changed into sadness. She let go of him for tears to have filled her eyes and collapsed in absolute shock. Peter's forearms were severly burned, to the point where his suit could be seen through his burned longsleeve. But he had to ignore the pain and ran over to Liz. Her hands were shaking in fear, horrified what she did to her boyfriend.  
"OH MY GOD! nonono I'm a MONSTER" she panicked. She looked at her hands...as the power faded away, then frantically looked around to see if anyone witnessed the scene.  
"You're not a monster Liz, please don't tell yourself that!" He insisted. He held her hand, since the heat disappeared. Tears began to fill her eyes, felt terrible for what she had done.  
"I'm sorry, for all of this, I never deserved you...but you always stuck beside me" he emotionally said. Peter laid his forehead on hers, so close to her face.  
you couldn't do anything that could hurt me" He said with a loving smile.  
He quickly changed into his spidey getup and immediately brought her to his house. He heard nothing from her, absolute silence on the way to his place.

_***Parker's home***_

They immediately entered through the window. He took off his mask and Liz sat on his small twin bed. Her eyes had a sense of absolute shock. Peter had no idea how she got such powers, basically out of nowhere.  
"Did you know you had these...abilities?" He nervously said. Liz looked down on his newly cleaned carpet. Peter didn't expect answer at all, so he turned away, but he was mistaken.  
"Y-yeah actually..." She quitely muttered. He turned around, shocked by her response. He ran up to be by her side.

"S-since my father passed, life has been emotional rollercoaster. I had to move further away from all my friends and you...to live with my distant relatives...which was immensely hard to adjust to.  
Everything grew overwhelmingly depressing for me, since I had nobody left in my 'actual' family.  
It got so terrible to the point where...s-suicide was an option, multiple times...I-I was emotionally drained, all that occured weeks before...took an emotional toll on me. I had nothing left to live for. So on that dark july evening,I-I held a glass shard to my throat. Plenty of tears fell from my face...my hands shook, held that sharp shard to my neck.  
The shard was extremely close to my throat...but my hand shook uncontrollably...and great emotions took over and I dropped the shard on the floor. MY body shook uncontrollably, hands and everything.  
Out of no where, my hands glew like an INTENSE FIRE, infront of my eyes. I didn't what I had witnessed, so screamed like absolute hell. My uncle Nick to burst into my room, and...witnessed such powerful abilities and the sharp glass shard on the floor. He knew what I aimed to do..." She continued her story. She reluctantly remembered that dark night, when she...nearly took her own life. It was and still is a hard time of her life.

Peter knew these recent loses of her family had took an emotional toll on her. He gave her an affectionate hug, which gave a relieved look on her face.  
She admited even more, "The Morning After, uncle Nick and aunt Michelle called in for 'this specialist' because my uncle had experiences with 'enhanced individuals.'  
When the specialist came in, he came in some fancy wheelchair, and was completely bald, 'like I could see my reflection on my head'.  
But he saw undeniable, potential in me, believed I was gifted...not cursed to any extent.  
So I was brought to his 'School for the Gifted.' Remember, when I said I went to 'summer camp'...that was essentially it.  
The experience was beyond any other, there were hundreds of others...similar to me, but WAY better. One girl, like to our age, could PHASE THROUGH WALLS! One guy can shoot lasers outta his EYES, um...what else...there's a guy who had metal claws out of his knuckles or hands, I don't remember, honestly it's kind of disturbing."  
Peter had been absolutely blown away by her experiences...she interacted with other enhanced individuals...more than he ever interacted with.

"Sounds like you had one hell of a summer!" he joked around. 'I thought that having the Stark Internship was impressive...but this was next LEVEL!' He thought.  
" Y-yeah...I guess I did, but at that 'School,' one of the teachers revealed to me that I had these 'dormant mutant powers' for a while now. But, great emotional toll...I guess...activates these abilities. But, the Professor who brought me there, taught me how to control them mentally. I had to control my emotions, which worked for a while...until now..." She explained.  
"Y-yeah, I promise...I'll never let that happen again...Liz." He apologetically said. She looked down on the carpet beneath her, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"But, why were you surprised by the power, when it activated?" He questioned. His hand lifted up her chin to look at him.  
"I wasn't, I knew I had them...but I didn't think that it would activate...which ended up hurting you." She answered. Her concern really touched his heart, genuinely. He had a heartwarmed smile on his face.  
"Your amazing, Sunflower...y-you can't do anything to hurt me" He romantically added. Liz had a very surprised look on her face, she and Peter never established any nicknames for each others, and 'sunflower' would be one of the randomest names in the world.  
"I Love you Petey...but you seriously gotta think about a better nickname than 'SUNFLOWER,' like thats the first nickname you thought of?" She hesterically laughed.  
"Well it was a title of a song I listened to...it reminded me of you...kind of...actually not even close at all...that was just the first word I honestly, thought of" he admitted. Liz gave him an 'Are you kidding me' look on his face.  
"How Bout...F-firestar" he recommended.  
"Um, that sounds like a superhero name, not very romantic though?" she replied with a smile.  
Peter rubbed the back of her neck, "Hmmmmm...I personally like the name sunshine" he suggested. Liz had this weird, confused expression on her face. "Why sunshine..." she curiously asked.  
"Because you always seem to light up my day" he romantically flirted. She completely blushed at his reasoning, and placed her hand ontop of his. They drew closer and shared a short but sweet kiss on their lips.  
Her eyes gazed into his eyes with a warm smile, "I bet she couldn't do that." Peter had a great grin on his face.  
"We should watch a movie...what do you have in mind?" he offered.  
"Lets go with a horror movie...'IT'...but the first one, I heard the second one is kinda disappointing." She recommended. They would finish off their day by being horrified by 'Pennywise The Dancing Clown.'

**_Author's Notes: This chapter is my longest chapter so far. It dives into the Liz's summer and how she coped with the loss of her family. This is essentially her chapter, and the idea of suicide is a tough topic to touch on. Let me know how you feel about her having these powers. Also introduced the idea of mutants in this universe, which me plenty of ideas for future chapters. Added an 'IT' referrence because I recently watched the movie. Anyways, always feel free to leave any feedback._**  
**_Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter._**


	14. Shock (Chapter 14)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters in this story**_

_**(A Few Months Later)**_

A chilly December morning dawned over New Yorkers. Snow and freezing cold temperatures filled up the air. 27 Degrees in fact.

A cold Spider-Man patrolled the city before he headed to school. 'i wonder what Liz wants for Christmas, dang it! That song is in my head now. Hmmmmm...Oo Oo a necklace! Nah, doesn't sound romantic enough, but honestly, when am I ever romantic...  
I have to remember to make it to her play, they are performing a Christmas musical next week...' he thought to himself.

Just then, there was suspicious activity occuring in a local bank. Spidey heard the loud bank alarm go off.  
"C'mon this early in the morning...it's cold and I'm just trying to get to school" Spidey quipped to himself.  
He arrived...and landed ontop of the bank, and peered though the glass skylight. He saw an armoured, bright yellow figure, holding the bank employees captive.  
'Is that...Montana? SHOCKER? That can't be, there hasn't been any reports of a jail break or him being set free. It ...can't be?'  
It was indeed the Shocker, one of the former members of the 'Sinester Six.'  
But Spidey can't believe it, because the entire sinester six has fallen into jail. Peter thought he was helusanating...but he wasn't.  
"No biggie, I'll just take him out, like I always do" he confidently says to himself.

SO SPIDEY BREAKS THROUGH THE GLASS...decomissioning each and everyone of the 'mob'. He webs them up with a web bomb, that Tony Stark put in his webshooters...which made the job easier. Then, He evacuates the captive bank employees out of there.

At that moment, his eyes set on the armoured SHOCKER.  
"How did you get out of RYKER ISLAND, MONTANA?!" Spidey aggressively interrogates.  
He tried his usual 'spidey' moves that he uses to take out the shocker...but surprisingly, Montana remained unfazed.

He could tell that the punches he has thrown, haven't effected the Shocker...which left Peter ironically, SHOCKED.

The armour Montana had, felt different from what Spidey was used to. It seemed more compact than anything else he's seen.

"Where did you get this armor, I know the Big Man can't afford this?" he questioned.

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, BUG!" Shocker annoyingly muttered.

Then his POWERFUL BLAS hit a distracted Spider-Man down to the ground. That shock left Spidey stunned, which Montana took advantage of.  
At that moment, he mercilessly beat Spidey with his upgraded, strong guantlets, which left him brutally injured. Just then, The Shocker stood over his foe, beat who he believed was unbeatable.  
Suddenly, He realized that he should expose who "Spider-Man" truly was, the vigilante who has been messing with his plans for all this time.  
Just then, loud police sirens rang, and he knew that he had to get out of there, with the money, of course. A large getaway van came to pick him up, and he fleed from the crime scene.

All of the sudden, Spidey finally woke up, and lifted rubble off his chest. Just then, the sound of sirens was coming closer to the bank. He knew he had to get out of there and FAST, due to him not being particularity popular with the law enforcement.

So he made a last ditch attempt and webbed his way out of the bank. He made it to a rooftop of an abandoned building, and nursed his wounds.

'I thought Mr. Stark made this guantlet proof as well, and I wished he had a built in First Aid kit.'

It was extremely chilly in New York, so he felt like his wounds and injuries began to freeze before his eyes.

Then he checks the time on his built in watch...HE WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL and he can't believe it.

He rolls his eyes at this...in disbelief, "SHOOT, Aunt May is going to get a call from the school that I WAS LATE! She's going to suspect I ditched school!"  
So, He slowly gets up, limping on his right leg and webslinged his way to school.

'I can't go to school... looking like I got mugged...but that's what essentially happened...But still, I have to head home, no matter what, I'm either late or absent... nothing is changing that'  
These thoughts roamed in his head as he headed home.

**_(Parker's home)_**

Once Peter arrived home, his window was mysteriously left opened.

'What the...I could have sworn I closed my window'

So he went through the window, very quietly. He scanned throughout his room, but no one was there.

"Maybe I did forget to close my window..." He whispers to himself.

Just then, a dark figure flies down from the bedroom ceiling. It landed in front of Peter and it had the black symbiote on, with it's glowing, large Spider Symbol in front. It's eyes glowed out of the darkness and stared at Peter's shocked face.

"Venom?! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.  
The dark figure was silent.

"Brock, I know it's you...why did you come back" Peter asked.

"I'm not Eddie Brock...I'm-" it denied.

"Don't lie to me Brock!" He annoying said.

"I'M YOU, PETER PARKER!" he answered.  
After this revelation, Peter was silent...and his eyes grew bigger than ever.

"Wha- what?! Y-you-re n-not m-ee, you're LYING" Peter stumbled with his words.

As he said that, the dark figure's mask slowly peeled away from his face, revealing a face, similar to Peter's.  
His face looked aged and rugged unlike Peter's Babyface self.  
He had a prickly, recently trimmed beard, dark eye bags and a tired, pale face.

"H-HUUUH?!" His jaw dropped in utter shock  
'This can't be possible, it can't CANT be...'  
Peter could not believe his eyes.

"This is must be a hallucination... I'm just crazy that's all" Peter told himself. He began to open and close his eyes, believing he was having a nightmare.

"Sorry to break it to you...but this isn't a hallucination, Peter...I am you, but from a different reality, an alternat-" He responded.

"An Alternate universe!...I've only heard stories, but never had a single thought it was real?!" Peter babbled.

"Yes, exactly! There's nothing to worry about!" He reassured him.

"There's something to worry about! How did you get here! It's not like you can teleport to other Universes...UNLESS THAT'S ONE OF YOUR POWERS!" Peter panicked and paced up and down in his room.

"Shhhh...Peter, calm down...I don't have those type of powers...I'm the same as you, but Older. And I really have no clue how I really got here."  
Spidey Venom clarified.

"You don't remember anything?" Peter questioned.

"Well, let me see...hmmm...okay, I remember falling from the sky and landing on the roof of my old high School. Good thing this symbiote gave me some protection. Then I saw the love of my life, in Mary Jane Watson."

"Wait hold up, you...I mean I am dating MJ?!" Peter interrupted.

"Never interrupt me, and yess...hmmmm let's see, Dang It! Look, I lost my train of thought." Peter (Spidey Venom) unable to remember.

"H-how do you lose your train of thought so easily?" Peter frustratingly questioned.

"Hmmm, let's see, I landed head first on solid concrete. I should be dead, but all I have is a mild concussion and memory loss." He explained to the younger version of himself.

Just then, Peter's phone kept on vibrating on his desk. He looked over at it and it revealed 7 Miss calls from his girlfriend Liz

**_(Midtown High)_**

Liz repeatedly called Peter, over and over again after 1st period, but it just went straight to voicemail.

'Hey it's Peter Parker, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, please leave your message!'  
Liz rolled her eyes, listening to his voicemail repeatedly.

"Petey...where are you...you are never late like this, and you haven't been answering my calls? Is everything alright with you? Okay, just call me back to let me know if you're alright" she quietly said to the phone.

As soon as the late bell rung for 2nd Period, Liz headed over to her AP Human Anatomy Class. Then out of no where, the young prodigy of Miles Morales ran into class, sweaty and tired. He had little cuts and scratches all over his arm and forehead. Everyone's eyes were set on the tired and sweaty Miles.

"Sorry I'm late, also do you have a band-aid or two," He quietly apologizes.

Liz looked at the young freshman with concern. 'was he getting bullied like Peter? But his body doesn't look underdeveloped, he seems very built' she thought to herself.

"excuse me...Liz, do you have any tissues or wipes?" Miles asked, quietly which interrupted her thoughts.

"I have something, let me see...hmmmm Here" she whispered as she handed him some makeup removing wipes.

"Thank you, thank you" he appreciated. At the end of class, a full bag of wipes dissipated to 1 or 2 wipes. He embarrassingly gave back the nearly empty pack to Liz.

"I'm sorry...I'll buy some when I go to the store" he nervously offers. Liz receives a nearly empty pack of wipes in shock.

"um It's okay, it's okay Miles, it's like a couple of bucks at the drug store" she reassures him. Miles was relieved that she wasn't angry, which put a slight smirk on his face.

"Miles, weird question, but do you work out?" She asked.  
His eyebrows bolted up, "You can say that..."

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, you've changed drastically from being (no offense) skinny in the beginning of the school year to being muscular now" Liz admits.

"fine, ummm...I take hormone shots... because I'm a man" his voice awkwardly cracked. He thought she was suspicious of his rapid muscle growth.

"Oh okay I guess, Miles you want to grab some lunch later?" She offers him.

"sure" he attempted to sound cool. "Okay, see you then!" she yells back.  
Miles would always sit alone during lunchtime or hang out at the library, so it was a nice change for him.

(Lunch Time)

Right when Lunch Time hits Miles got his lunch like he usually does, but this time Liz calls him over to a table full of Cheerleaders.  
"Ladies, this is my Friend, Miles" She introduces him to the table full of CheerLeaders. "HEY MILES!"  
He shyly waves at them, but smiles at this because he has never had so many girls greet him before.  
'I can SOO get used to this' he smirked at the thought of it as he sat down at the table.

**Author's Message: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is a NEW SPIDER-MAN that has entered this universe. Also the development of Miles and Liz's friendship. Hope you all enjoy. Also this is my late christmas present to you all!**


	15. Absolute Hell (Chapter 15)

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters in this story)**

**Heaven**

**Later that same day in Queens, New York)**

A persistent Peter Parker and his older self from another universe decided to go to the nearest diner in Queens. Peter left a note for his Aunt, letting her know about his plans that night.

"So, you go to this diner often?" The Older Peter questioned.

"Well, not as much now."

"Why not?"

"Because well, Aunt May makes my breakfast, since Uncle Ben passed," he mentions.

"Oh… yea… sorry… I guess this universe isn't as different as I thought…" the older Peter facepalmed.

"Well, we are essentially the same person, who probably experienced the same stuff," Peter pointed out.

"Very true…"

After they got their food, they started to discuss serious topics.

"Okay, let me get this clear, you dated MJ?!" The young Peter asked. "Yeah, why… Is this MJ not your type? Is she too edgy, or hates spiders…" the older male joked at him.

"Nonono, these universes Mary Jane is great, I even went on a date with her!" the youthful boy brought up.

"Really, how did it go?"

"It was fun, you know I HAD to ditch her in the middle of it...like all the time, to fight some crime, the average Spider-Man date night…" Peter explained.

"So, did she like you?" He mumbled while chewing on his fry.

"She said she liked me… as A FRIEND…" Peter's eyes darted to his food, avoiding eye contact.

"OUCH!"

"she didn't like commitment, she wanted to be a "Free Agent…" Peter mumbled.

"MY MJ WOULD NEVER!" They both burst into laughter.

"Y-yeah, she straight up, FRIEND ZONED YOU!"

"YEAH, you don't say, hahaha" the young teen sarcastically added.

"What did you do after? Please don't tell me, you watched a RomCom the rest of the night, with your tissues at hand…." The older man teased him.

"Very Funny…. actually, Liz was there at the football game and invited me over to Coney island the next day…" Peter mentions to him.

"Wait, Liz Allan?" The older Peter recognized the name.

"Yes...my Girlfriend, I don't know, there was this connection we have, it's not like the connection I have with Gwen, Harry...Heck even MJ. She's different."

"In or good way….or a bad way?"

"A good way, I never thought she would have an interest in me, because well... she was dating Flash at that time… but she wanted to spend more time with ME, even more than she would spend with Flash… afterward, she would break up with him, for ME!"

"WHAT! you made a girl break up with FLASH THOMPSON, then you get together with that girl! I gotta say, my younger self got some moves…" they high fived each other.

"HAHAHA, yeah right." Peter rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Don't say 'yeah right' it's a compliment from me, which you will rarely get." His older self throws a fry at his head.

"Fine… anyways, ever since we started dating, not to sound horrible, but I started to not care for her as much…"

"THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!"

"Shhh...not so loud!"

"Sorry, but still, that sounded terrible, why would you not care for her?"

"I don't know, I started getting closer to Gwen, like really close…I even made the mistake of almost kissing her...TWICE! Then, she wanted to break up with Harry, and wanted me to break up with Liz…so we can get together"

''Damn, your universe's Gwen, sounds sort of pushy…"

"She's not, she's a great person and friend, although we haven't spoken in a long time."

"Well, did you want to break up with Liz?"

"Umm... At the time..."

"WHY!" the older Peter exclaimed.

"because I was in love with GWEN!"

"SO, Liz is a cheerleader... right?"

"Yeah"

"NEVER TRY BREAKING UP WITH A CHEERLEADER! Because they will say that they broke up with you, and make you look bad…"

"Well good thing I didn't then, Liz is great! Before I revealed to her...my secret, she would be really patient with me, even though I missed dates..and dumped her on Valentine's Day, she still liked me, and extra patient with me...I'm just lucky to have her, like with you and MJ."

"Yeah...my Mary Jane passed away…"

"...I'm sorry…" Peter quietly mumbled.

"Don't be, she was a great wife… I loved her more than anything in the world… and I still love her, but what I learned the most from her passing, is to appreciate her, when she's still there with...you, and they are gone... appreciate and cherish the memories you had with them...like they never left."

"Wow…" Peter felt convicted. He never took advantage of the time he spent with Liz.

"wow is right, I sound like a teen romance doctor right now!"

"Hehe, but you sounded smart!"

"Well we are both geniuses, but I'll take that as a compliment," he showed the tiniest of smiles to Peter.

After they got their check for their food, which the younger Peter paid for it because well, the older Peter was pretty broke.

(Parker's Home)

A tired Liz Allan walked towards her boyfriend's house, carrying her bag with her.

She had a fun time with Miles.

It was the fact that he was so similar to Peter. It was like looking at the mirror by how similar they were.

But at that moment, she wanted to visit her favorite Aunt May. They haven't spoken since her father's funeral, so they needed to catch up.

At that moment, she rang the doorbell, with the door opening to see a friendly face; May Parker, also known as Aunt May to many.

"Hey, May" The Teenager cheerfully greeted with a hug. Aunt May embraced back with a smile, surprised to see her nephew's girlfriend. It's been 6 months since they spoke at her father's funeral in early July.

"Oh my goodness, Liz! What a nice surprise, nice to see you here. However, Peter isn't here…" she mentions to her.

"I didn't come to see him, I came to see you! Because Long time no see...hehe" Liz gave a warm smile.

"Sweetheart, that's really kind of you...Come on in, let me make you some tea, dear." May happily led her into her home.

Later that evening, they had spent a great time catching up with one another. How Liz is doing since her father's passing and how she was doing in school. They had tea, which the cheerleader has grown accustomed to, being with May Parker.

Immediately, she brought down the family photo album she has kept for so many years, which they bonded over mostly cute baby pictures of her nephew, which Liz found absolutely adorable. May even, opened up about the late Uncle Ben, helping her understand Peter's motivation. Afterward, the house was filled with the ladies' laughter over the funny pictures.

However, May grew quiet. This made Liz finally stop laughing, noticing how in an instant, she was silent.

"May, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" She was unresponsive, noticing shock in her eyes. Liz noticed the blue light in her eyes, which was coming from the TV.

The television was only on for background noise, but the channel was on the News Station, featuring breaking news.

She glanced to see the headline "SINISTER SIX HAS ESCAPED FROM RYKER ISLAND '' glowing on the TV screen. Her eyes dart back to see a beyond frightened May Parker. She remembered the time she encountered the Sinister Six, Doc Ock in particular. It landed her in the hospital, due to a heart attack. Ever since she had constant heart problems, she hid, to not worry her nephew, Peter. She remembered blacking out, how the Six, threatened her with such aggression. It traumatized her. And the fact that those six criminals are out, running around the area, horrified her.

"M-May? May, answer me please!" Liz cried out.

Aunt May tried to keep her heart and mind in check...but her heart was pumping so fast, she couldn't control it. Everything in sight became fuzzy, in her eyes until all was black.

**Hell**

Later on, both Peters headed home from the diner, bloated from their dinner, waddled like penguins, home. Peter's head was still thinking of explaining an alternate version of himself, once he gets home.

'I feel I should introduce him as a long lost cousin, from Britain, his name...hmm Daniel, Yeah that sounds right..'

Suddenly his thoughts get interrupted, by a blast of wind, blown by their hair, which left chills on their skin.

It was a freezing December in New York, which would be 33 Degrees at times. The two men had thin jackets, so it wouldn't do much.

"God it's COLD!" Peter dug his hands into his small pockets.

What blew by them looked like red and blue lights. It was a blur, which headed toward his neighborhood. Its loud, alarming sound was all too familiar for them...it was the ambulance. "Hey, why is that ambulance headed for your neighborhood?" The older double mentions.

"Oh GOD!" Peter muttered underneath his breath. He knew that it couldn't be good. His heart pumped harder and harder at the thought of it.

"Wait, no… it can't be ...your Aunt May?" the older Pete mentions.

He knew what it was like to lose her already, but he was scared for his younger double. And because he was worried he would relapse into depression, having to experience her death over again…

They immediately bolted over to his neighborhood, the older peter considering suiting up and swinging there, but deciding against it, instead of following the Red and White Vehicle on foot.

It took them two minutes and twenty-four seconds to arrive there, but once they did, Peter's heart dropped… it had arrived at his house.

Flashes of the scene from the night uncle ben died… the police at his house with an ambulance, these two versions of hell unfolded in front of his eyes.

His eyes darted to his girlfriend, Liz, bawling on their lawn. The Older Peter didn't recognize the Latina but thought it was a bad time to ask who she was.

Peter ran up to his Aunt, who laid on the stretcher, unresponsive. His whole body shook in horror. He couldn't stand the sight of her on that dreaded stretcher.

"A-Aunt M-May….aunt may…" His tears couldn't be held, once he reached for her frail hand. "Young man, are you her nephew?" the ER attendant asked.

He nodded, with tears falling from his face.

"You need to come with us."

The middle-aged version of Peter was overwhelmed, he'd hate to see another version of a great woman go, but he had already mourned for aunt may, however, he wasn't sure this May Parker was dead. All he could hope for were positive results or something less. "Please NO…" he muttered to himself.

He ran up to his teenage version's side, "Can I come too? I'm his… uh…umm" the older peter claimed.

"cousin, he's my cousin Daniel…" the young Peter blurted. He saw his woman on the lawn, he wanted her to be with him.

"Liz too…" Peter called her over, and held his hand to her. A neighbor of theirs, stayed back to watch over the house during the night.

They got in the ambulance and rushed to the nearby hospital, anxious and hopeful that she could survive. They immediately got into her designated room, but the nurses asked them to wait outside of the room, which they reluctantly left.

It was late, 11:00 pm, in fact, and it took almost an hour for them to be allowed in, but the three were worn out.

Especially for Peter, who just had a crazy day. But he couldn't sleep, thinking about his Aunt May. He knew that she was strong, even stronger than him, and he was the superhero!

He sat outside of her hospital bed, resisting sleep, he just couldn't.

Liz slept on his shoulder, the older Peter sat on her other side, fighting back the tears that were trickling his eyes, trying to hide them from the other Peter.

**One Devastating Mourning**

The Young Parker was resilient on not receiving rest, lasting throughout the night. Then he sees his aunt's eyes slightly open.

He was encouraged to see her awaken and assured Peter that May should be fine. The older Peter begrudgingly left, not only as he needed to use the restroom, but also because well, he didn't want to worry and/or shock her anymore.

"Peter...P-Peter..." his aunt's lifeless voice called out for him. His tired eyes darted to May, happy to see her talking.

But her vitals on the screen weren't positive, lowering and lowering. Her heart couldn't take such a load.

She even knew it. But, she wouldn't go with talking to her nephew one final time.

"I don't have much time...P-Peter... so listen, one last time…" Peter rose up and held her hand, so tight and firm.

"Through everything you've….we've been through…

You remained optimistic and hardworking. You tried to make it work when times were tough. You've made your mistakes because no one is perfect… but I appreciate that you take full responsibility. I'm proud of the man you've become, a man to this beautiful young woman...I'm proud to have a son like you. Uncle Ben would be proud of you. I-i love y….you and always will..." May expressed herself.

She didn't want to go, but she could rest peacefully, knowing she raised a great young man, such as her nephew.

Liz was awake to hear her and stood upright next to her. She tried to keep it together, for Peter, but she couldn't, with tears falling to her cheeks.

The Older Peter stood outside of the room, knowing she wasn't looking good... He knew he couldn't be there, he didn't want to see her go.

An emotionally drained Peter laid right next to her in the hospital bed. He held her hand and turned his back to the vitals. He didn't want to see them lower.

"I love you...so, so much…" his voice trembled. His hand gripped her hand.

Even when the flatline sounded, he still held her lifeless hand.

"The official death was at 8:24 pm."

The nurse recorded the time of death but immediately left Peter and Liz alone to grieve.

Once the older Peter finally returned, she was gone, and a weeping Liz and Peter were what was only left.

"...Oh, God..." He felt a sense of emptiness in the room. He pats Peter on his back, trying to soothe his younger self.

Moments later, the room was silent, all that could be heard were sniffles and the ruffling of soft tissues.

For an Hour, Nothing was spoken until Liz broke the silence. She had dried tear stains around her eyes.

"P-Pete, do you need anything?" Liz quietly questioned. She hugged him tightly, but he was stiff, unable to show the same affection.

"...Yeah...I just... need to be alone, right now, please..." He firmly requested. Peter wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"But Pete-"

"PLEASE!"

"okay...c'mon Daniel," Liz reluctantly mumbled, and looked at Peter's so-called 'cousin.'

"Okay, see ya…..Pete," an emotional older Peter said to his younger self before they both left the room.

At that moment, all who remained were Peter and a deceased May Parker. He held her cold hand, unable to hold any more tears, crying endlessly by her side. Everything seemed to hit harder and harder for Peter, but this hit the hardest to his heart.

This was the final straw of making his life absolute hell.

**Authors' Message:**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever made. But to inform you all, I have linked up with MckinnellFamilyTrio to bring this crossover to fruition. I know this may be quite devastating, we all love Aunt May. Let us know of any interesting Ideas you would like to share and we will credit your idea. Anyways, thank you for reading this LONG chapter.**

**PS: And be sure to check the comments for the older Peters point of view, when that comes out-**


	16. Mind Over Matter (Chapter 16)

_(Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters in this story) _

**Linked**

'_Terrible days seem to last forever, while the good days only last for a moment. That's life huh'_

Just as Liz Allan got through the hospital doors, she walked alone in the cold weather of Queens, New York.

She was somewhat frustrated, mostly at herself, but slightly at Peter. The brunette constantly told him that she would be there for him, for better or for worse.

But earlier, her grieving Peter pushed her away, like she was nothing to him.

There was also a sense of emptiness in her heart as well, due to the loss of May Parker. They loved each other dearly. Aunt May was similar to a motherly figure to her.

While her own Mom ran away from her late father and Liz because she gave up on their family. Especially when Mark was sent to prison, it broke the Allan Family.

Liz decided not to reminisce about the negative memories of her mother and her family. It wasn't a good time to.

All she just wanted to remember was the greatness of May Parker.

'_May lost her husband but didn't consider leaving Peter on his own or taking her own life. She dealt with the cards she was given, and it worked.'_

Suddenly, as the Latina sped through the crowds of people, a mysterious hand landed on her shoulder. Immediately there were chills on her arm. She feared who it was. She was hopeful that her powers were ready for use.

So she instantly turned, to see a familiar figure. It was, who she believed as Peter's cousin, Daniel.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SCARED ME….. Daniel..is it?" Liz tried to regather her breath because she thought she was going to be robbed.

"Um...Yep, that's definitely it." The Older Peter lied while maintaining a straight face. He had to swallow that guilt because no one else knew a thing.

He followed Liz to the nearest stop. It was awkward silence for the rest of the walk to the nearest crosswalk.

Liz finally spits out, "It's weird how Peter never mentions anything about you since you are his cousin.."

He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. He gulped.

Peter Parker was good at many things, although lying wasn't one of them. They may have lied before, but confrontation made him scream inside.

"I um...his long lost cousin…" The Older Peter explained. He tried his best to not sound suspicious.

"Then he would've told me about him meeting you"

Pete was dead silent, didn't know how to respond back.

"tell me the truth. Who are you?" Liz stared him in the eye, which he shied away from.

He was silent, and looked down, avoiding eye contact. _'DAMMIT, I'm SO BAD AT LYING!'_

"Come on, you can tell me, I will probably understand…"

" ...fine...I admit it, I'm lying to you…"

"I knew it! Who really are you? I guarantee I get upset…unless you are part of the FBI, then please never mention me.." she babbled to him.

"I'm not part of the FBI…. just promise you'll believe me…" He mumbled to her.

"I promise! Just tell me who you really are! PLEASE!" she aggressively pleaded.

"Okay, this may sound crazy but... well…"

"Well, WHAT?"

"I'm P-Peter Parker...too" he admitted.

At that moment, Liz stopped to process what she heard. _'WHAT THE HECK! This dude isn't Pete!'_

"Wait….no no no, Please tell me you are on some crazy medication! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well it's possible, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't possible..."

"Why would Petey say you were his cousin?"

"I'm not, he lied. I swear...I'm Peter, but obviously an older version"

"Wait, so you aren't lying about this?"

"Of course not."

"H-How? I may not be as smart as both of you, but I do know that there aren't devices to travel into PARALLEL UNIVERSES!"

"Correction: it's called, 'ALTERNATE UNIVERSES' and...Yeah, it may sound absolutely crazy…"

"This is more than crazy, this is next level insane."

"Yeahhh"

"Wait, that means, you have powers TOO!"

"Not so loud...wait, what are you talking about? Wait a sec, you know I'm, well, he's spider-man?" he whispered in her ear. Liz immediately nodded. "Why would he tell you!"

"Why wouldn't he tell me! Petey tells me plenty of things ...now"

''UGH...we have to go somewhere else to talk about this…also you call him PETEY? Gross..."

"What's wrong with the name Petey?"

"It just doesn't roll off the tongue well?" 

"You say, _'roll off the tongue?'_Only old people say that!"

"Hey, I'm not that old, I'm in my thirties, thank you very much!"

"...that's old"

"WHAT!"

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

They agreed to walk over to Liz's place, so nobody could eavesdrop into their conversation. It took them thirty minutes to arrive at her place.

Once they arrived, Pete was in awe of her house, it had a black and white, modern aesthetic with large windows, which had a yellow glow. In short, IT WAS GORGEOUS.

"Wait, are you sure _This _is your Place? Seems pretty expensive and fancy,"

"Yep! Well, it's technically my distant Uncle's place, so DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I'm just glad I live here rent-free."

"Can I go inside!?"

"Well, that's why we went here, so we can talk in private...Duh!"

"Right."

Liz led him in the house, which he was in awe of the beauty of the interior of the house. An excited Pete slid across the cold, marble floors.

"Didn't you say this was your uncle's place? Where is he?" He peered around to see if anyone was around.

"Don't worry, He shouldn't be home, he's working. My Aunt works with him as well. They both work for a government agency."

"you must get pretty lonely... I can't imagine what it's like…"

"Not really, I'm at this other school during the weekends. The only person I think is lonely is Petey…"

"Can you stop calling me...him... that! It's embarrassing, at least for me.…" he grimaced while blushing slightly. "Also, what school?"

"It-it's a school...with kids…" Liz regretted that she blurted about the secret school.

"That is most schools though… and what's the school called?"

"I-I don't know…" she gulped.

"You don't know the name of the school you go to? Teenagers I swear!"

"Fine...I'll tell you the school...if you cook me dinner…"

"Why?"

"Cuz...I'm hungry...and I can't talk on an empty stomach."

"Wha-F-fine…"

"Cool...but can you cook?

"Um…"

"YOU CAN'T COOK… man, not even Petey can cook"

"If you say that one more time-"

"Fine….grouch...old people, I swear,"

"I'M THIRTY- FIVE! _THIRTY-FIVE_! Y-You, know what! I'm just gonna go use the bathroom…and wash my hands"

However, he thinks he found the restroom, but it was just a large closet.

A few moments later….he screamed to the top of his lungs, "This house is like a maze! How does anyone find anything here?!"

He could hear his echo bounce off the tall ceiling.

"Don't worry, I get lost all the time, just to find a bathroom, but you gotta admit, it's one nice looking maze"

"That's one thing we have agreed on the whole day." The pair smiled at each other.

Later on, they both gave up trying to find the restroom and decided to use the kitchen sink.

The whole kitchen may be beautiful, but Pete hated it.

Cooking wasn't his greatest strength, that's why he would buy Chinese take out food or ask Mary Jane to cook. Whenever he tried, nine times out of ten, burned the food.

All he could do was follow the cookbook, not well, or microwave frozen food, and even then it was slightly crispy.

"Sometimes I don't understand, you two are super talented, but you all can't COOK! Seriously, Peter tried to make lasagna for Thanksgiving one time, and let's just say he screwed up…"

"Lasagna? Never really liked lasagna that much, but hey, different versions of you probably like different things!"

"I'm kinda hungry, so I was hoping you can cook...obviously that's a let down"

"Hmm...I found spaghetti, I can try spaghetti, I'm pretty sure I can't burn that! Like who burns spaghetti"

After Liz got the spaghetti out of the fridge, she told the older peter how to cook spaghetti, "it's been ages since I've last cooked," he mentions as the water was boiling. If there was someone who could cook spaghetti or anything really, do not trust Pete.

**Cracking like an Egg**

"Okay, time to get into the nitty-gritty...WHAT'S THE SCHOOL?!"

"Why are you still bugging me about this, Pete?"

"Well, you seem reluctant to tell me, and also...no one likes to go to school on the weekend unless this universes' Peter does, then well...he's a FREAK…"

'_**He's you, ya knumbskull' **_ a voice hissed quietly in his head. _'Very true'_

"Anyways, since I'm cooking you dinner, so you gotta tell me please!"

"...F-fine...Please never mention this to anyone!..."

"I promise!"

"Okay...I-I might sound a bit crazy, hehe, but I go to a school...for the gifted"

Once the older Pete heard her confession, his jaw dropped. He knew what she was talking about, for once.

"Waaaaaaiiiiit, THE SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED? Sounds familiar…" Pete curiously asked.

"D-Do you know like Professor Charles Xavier?" he added.

"Yeah, it's the bald dude on the wheelchair, who can read minds, kinda freaky..."

"YES! HIM! Also, what do you mean, mind reading is AMAZING!" he exclaimed. "Wait… so that means you're a mutant…. Right?"

"...y-yeah!"

"What makes you so special? What's your power?"

"I'll show you…"

Liz held her hand out high. She tried to focus and control her unseen ability, but nothing came out. "It usually takes a while," she added. It took a minute to channel her powers at one. _'Cmon, please!'_

Finally she felt vigorous heat erupt from the palm of her hand.

"Y-You Have Fire Powers!?" The thirty five year old exclaimed in surprise. Pete found fire powers the most fascinating, but he never knew why.

However as older Pete was distracted, they smelt something burnt. And Peter knew the smell of burnt food better than anyone.

"Is that smell coming from your hands?"

"no...it smells like burnt food-like spagh-wait YOU BURNT The SPAGHETTI!" Liz exclaimed, as the flame on her palm dissipated.

As soon as He saw smoke coming out of the oven, he clarified calmly,"well I _did_ say 'pretty sure' and not 'completely 100% guaranteed' that I wouldn't burn it"

"Maybe some subway sandwiches would be a better choice-"

"Hehe right!"

For a desperate attempt to eat some food, the pair ordered food from a sandwich place nearby. Once they returned, older Pete mentioned to her, "so, you seemed to have trouble with showing your power."

"Yeah...I have trouble focusing"

"D-do you want me to help you?"

"with what?"

"with controlling your powers."

"You want to train me?"

"Y-yeah...if you are willing"

"Yes Of course!" Liz embraced him. "But, are you sure, it won't get in the way"

"Of what? I accidently got this universe , with no idea how to get back, so I guess one way to spend my time is helping you."

**Broken**

Hours felt like days to Peter. He sat there in silence, hunched over on his seat in the hospital. There were tear stains that remained under his eyes.

Grieving was a process, and unfortunately for Peter, he'll have to experience it...again.

First with his parents he never grew close to. Then his Uncle Ben, his father figure. Now, his motherly figure, precious Aunt May.

Some days as Spider-Man, he would feel on top of the world. Looking down on the citizens of New York would cause him to smile. But if it was a rough day patrolling, like getting a bus thrown at you, at least Liz would make him feel a bit happier after. If it was a rough date with Liz, either the food was terrible or they weren't in the right mood, Aunt May would be there, waiting by the door.

Peter had a support system. They were essential to balance his life as Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

But one of them is gone. Taken away.

At that moment, the nurses were ready to take the bed away, where his Aunt laid. They laid their hands on the side of the cart. But before they could, a powerful voice could be heard, ordering them to refrain from doing so. The man's presence could be felt in the room. It was familiar to Peter. He looked up to see the man.

That man was Tony Stark.

"Peter." The billionaire headed towards the grieving teen and embraced him.

Usually Peter would fanboy over the fact that he is in front of one of the most incredible tech geniuses ever.

However, that Peter wasn't him. He needed someone to embrace and let all of his emotions out. He regrets making his girlfriend and alternate universes self, leave, he needed that emotional support. But those regrets are in the past.

All he needed was someone to hold on to. So, Tony stood there, holding him up.

"It's going to be alright, Pete."

Peter would keep hearing that phrase, repeatedly, hoping things would be.

**The End of Part 1**

**Authors' Message**

**Mckinnell: Sorry this one took so long, me and writing were very busy, hopefully this was worth the wait, right?**

**The Author: Very exhausting story to write. Lot's of distractions in the way, but I hope this was worth the wait. Also, there will be a part 2 to this story, so be patient. **

**Of course let us know any ideas for part two. This will be the end of this book as more projects are on the way! STAY TUNED!**


	17. THE END (AUTHOR'S MESSAGE)

**After re-reading my own story, "Love and Danger" I've realized that I will not build upon the story that I established. There may have been a lack of motivation to write part two. But, I refuse to build on a story that I don't like to read, especially my own. The story I wrote was mediocre, personally. I know that some people say that your biggest critic is yourself, but in this scenario, that is the truth. I know some people actually enjoyed this story, and I am not going to lie, it was fun to write, and I appreciate those who took the time to read this story. The way I wrote the character of Spider-Man and Peter Parker, it didn't feel right. The character of Peter Parker is similar to every single one of us, who has responsibilities of his own. He is the 'Everyman' of the Marvel universe, that's why people like him. He is like one of us, and it is admirable. But the character of Spider-man is the hero that everyone should aspire to be, sure some people may not have spider-powers, but you get what I mean. The idea of 'Spider-Man' is not a man, it is a symbol of being a hero. That's what makes him Spider-Man. I feel as if my story was lacking that. I know this was supposed to be for fun, but I want to read a good story, like the rest of you all. So I want to write a story that I like to read. I am working on new projects, which may get in the way of focusing on this story. This would mean no more part 2.**

**Also, I would like to thank MckinnellFamilyTrio for taking the time to write some of the chapters.**

**I know the story may have an abrupt ending, don't worry. Here are the ideas we brainstormed for Part two. ENJOY! - TheTypingAvocado**

**...**

**DANGEROUS LOVE**

**BROKEN**

**-2 weeks pass and nothing is heard from Peter, he didn't go to school during that time**

**-Liz decided to give Peter space for those few weeks, so hasn't Older Pete, He knows how his younger self can be with Loss**

**-She realized how to control emotions and her mind, improving with a few weeks**

**-She spent time improving herself, improving her grades and improved her friendship with Older Pete**

**-He discovers how powerful she could be while training her, a slight misfire from liz caused some fire to hit him, which caused him and the symbiote to hiss from the pain in unison, the mask gaining a goopy venom maw for a few seconds before the pain dissipated.**

**-He was impressed with her progress and she's her potential as a hero**

**-But there was a un-familiar web-slinger already on the streets on the news, taking care of the crime for the meantime**

**-She thought the new vigilante patrolling was Older Pete, but he rejected**

**-She patrols for the first time ever, making rookie mistakes and all that, but with Older Pete by her side, looking afar**

**-Then Electro and Mysterio appear to receive an item**

**-Liz knew how powerful she was, and blocked a blast from hitting a group of kids**

**-But Electro overpowers her, until a dark costumed spidey appeared, stunning him for a moment**

**-She confronts him, thinking it was Peter, but that Spidey quickly denied**

**-Then a blast hits his back, hurting him momentarily until she unexpectedly blasted at electro with such force**

**-It left Electro damaged and forced to retreat, Mysterio gets the item and leaves**

**-They both mention how they saved each other, and hoped to meet again**

**-They both have a fun interaction and go their separate ways**

**(Frustration)**

**(Dark Depression)**

**-Every morning Peter wakes up, he feels like nothing is real, has no motivation to get up**

**-He couldn't cook, so he ate cereal, with those two weeks,**

**-All he did was wake up, eat whatever was left, finish packing, then plays video games for the rest of the day (during those two weeks)**

**-The older Peter had a feeling that something wasn't right and warns his younger self**

**-This time, Peter couldn't bring himself out of his bed, he even gained a few pounds (not fat though)**

**(Letting Emotions taking over)**

**-MIDDLE-AGED Pete is tired of younger Peter's stubbornness and reminds him that Aunt May wouldn't want him like this.**

**-Peter grew in anger, he just wanted to be alone, but Spidey Venom wouldn't let him**

**-He reminds him that there were people counting on him, but Peter wouldn't budge**

**-The older Peter finally lost his patience and took out his frustration against Peter**

**-They both physically fight, breaking walls and rooms in the house**

**-Ultimately, Older Pete beat the younger Peter and showed how weak he has gotten**

**-The Older Peter saw so much in his younger self that he couldn't let him waste away**

**-So he just left, because he didn't want to kill Peter, but wanted to smack some sense into him**

_**-"don't worry, he just needs time to think, he'll join us eventually..." the symbiotes voiced to him**_

**-Peter was there alone, in a damaged home and with a damaged mindset**

**-He picked up the shattered pictures of Aunt May and Uncle Ben and tears up**

**-He cried alone, holding pictures in hand, realizing of the mess he has become**

**(Main Motives)**

**-Electro comes back to their base, injured, but Mysterio successfully received the part**

**-The sinister six consist of Kraven, electro, sandman, Mysterio, Vulture, and Rhino**

**-The alternate sinister six consist of Shocker, scorpion, sandman, Doc Ock, Tinkerer, electro**

**-But they needed one more piece, and it's in the stark tower**

**-So they planned to make a siege on Stark Tower, to find the missing piece**

**-The missing piece is the energy source or the experimental energy source in the Iron man suit**

**-Their main purpose was to create a machine that could rewrite the fabric of their life, making whatever they wanted, essentially warp the world into what they want**

**-They used their last energy source on the particle collider, so they needed a new one for this new device**

**-a heist being planned**

**-Their main motive was to change their miserable lives, by warping reality itself**

**-The man pulling the strings isn't seen, but his presence is felt**

**-He gives them a task, that they are more than willing to do**

**-The task was to kill the spiderman, and once he was dead...their lives will change forever**

**(Drawing Suspicions)**

**(Suspicions)**

**-The Next Day after Liz's first patrol, she was exhausted**

**-She finds Miles, with a hurting back, similar to the other spiderman**

**-The cheerleaders notice that Liz's hair smelled burnt**

**-It drew suspicions by Liz and Miles**

**-They confronted each other about it and found out their secret personas**

**-They bonded over the night before... (deepened their relationship)**

**(Strength in Numbers)**

**-Then they notice an attempted siege by the group of villains and decided to step up**

**-The sinister six, more like 12 because of the members from the other universe, all attacked STARK TOWER**

**-They were powerful and seemingly unbeatable, because there were plenty of them**

**-But only three heroes stood in their way**

**-Until, Venom joins the fight, bringing along Black Cat**

**-Liz knew who she was and was mad at her**

**-The ladies decided to put their differences aside, to help others**

**-They had to evacuate citizens, quickly, while fighting the twelve**

**-However, they were confused to see two spidermen, but they attacked them**

**-Miles struggled, he had no web-shooters**

**-But Spidey Venom thrived, using his organic webbing and his knowledge of the six weaknesses**

**-Liz took on both Sandmen, using her fire to create them to glass**

**-Venom took on shocker, vulture, and Rhino, but got overwhelmed**

**-Their endurance wasn't strong and realized that there were plenty of them**

**-So the 5 heroes got exhausted but succeeded in stopping 11 out of the 12 villains, though doc ock was illusion made by Mysterio**

**(Become Greater)**

**-Peter cleaned up the glass and damages of the house**

**-Then he saw a picture of the whole family.**

**-He remembered why he became the hero, and remembers what His older self told him**

**-"I know how you feel, I lost my aunt this exact same way... almost 3 years ago... your hopeless, you think that even with your powers, you weren't able to save your family, you start getting depressed, not even getting out of bed, worried that you might lose someone again, but remember what uncle ben told us, With great power, comes great responsibility, you might not be able to save everyone, but you have to try to save the few you can..."**

**-Then he looked over to the news broadcast of the attack on stark tower**

**-He knew his older self was right, Aunt May and Uncle Ben would want him to do better**

**-To Be Greater**

**-He came to his senses and ran over to find his suit, which was dusty**

**-"They Need Me"**

**(Calm Before the Storm)**

**-As the gang finished up webbing up the 2 different sinister six groups, they turned them over to SWAT**

**-they realized one of the doc ocks wasn't accounted for, though they were exhausted from their long and strenuous battle**

**-They decide to rest at Eddie's place since that should be a good place for them to hide and rest,**

**-They have little bits and pieces of conversations, (and black cat starts to pick up on Eddie's feelings for her)**

**-As they rested, the symbiotes on both Eddie and older peter stir, and have a conversation with each other,**

**(maybe check in on some of their dreams... or nightmares?)**

**-Liz's nightmare is losing Peter after a great fight, (its of him getting impaled in front of her)**

**-The Older Peter remembered the memories between MJ and him**

**-Miles was scared about his father finding out his secret**

**-Black Cat's dream is of having kids and finally settling down**

**-Eddie just wanted to settle down...with Black Cat**

**(The Eight-Legged Monster)**

**-As soon as the group woke up, they planned out what they had to do**

**-After a few hours, they finally found doc ock, and after a bit of fighting, the group had the upper hand, until doc ock activated something, and then he was coated in a redness all too familiar to older peter, "carnage"**

**-Although, MONSTER OCK WAS UNSTOPPABLE!**

**-HE TORE APART EDDIE AND VENOM**

**-HE KILLS EDDIE AND DISPOSES OF HIM**

**-Young Peter finally arrived to see Eddie lying on the ground, bleeding out, and the rest of the group struggling to fight off what at first he thought was a returned carnage, when he saw doc ock's arms, and all became clear... "that madman..."**

**-He quickly joined up with the other peter, who was all too happy to see him, quipping at him, "a couple of minutes earlier wouldn't have been so bad either,"**

**-to which young Peter replied, "what ya gonna do?" (that is a spidey 3 reference)**

**-Iron man arrived with his emergency armor after reports of quaking from this area**

**-Both Peters tried their best to hold their ground, but ultimately failed**

**-Monster Ock beat the Spectacular Spiderman to a bloody pulp, nearly killing him**

**-They were beaten brutally by Monster Ock, they really needed a miracle if they where to beat monster ock without anymore casualties**

**-Monster Ock stood there, seemingly victorious over the group**

**(On the Ropes)**

**-They knew they couldn't let him get out to the city**

**-He was TOO POWERFUL**

**-So they powered themselves one last time, while both Peter's remained on the ground**

**-Then Miles and Liz did whatever they could to not let Monster Ock out to the city**

**-A damaged Iron Man used his high-frequency weapons to keep it down**

**-Liz notices its main weakness is fire, so she decides to attack with Fireball**

**-She uses all her power to weaken the Carnage Symbiote,**

**-The Venom symbiote leaves eddies corpse, changed from the death of its host, now red and black, (because if the blood it absorbed) It bonds with a dying Peter, saving his life**

**-But he panicked, he didn't like symbiotes but Spidey Venom helped him calm down in the moment**

**-Peter later embraces the Toxin symbiote and uses it to fight against Carnage**

**-It's strength overwhelmed Monster Ock**

**-The carnage symbiote wasn't strong enough**

**-The ultrasonic cannon made the Symbiote release from Doc Ock's body**

**-The lab was rigged to self destruct, but luckily all of them make it out, even with Eddie's body**

**-Eddie however dies, which Black Cat mourned over his body**

**-She realized that she loved him**

**-Doc Ock & the sinister six goons were headed over to the Pentagon**

**-The other sinister six were sent back to their universe, once the portal activated**

**-It is revealed that The Master Planner was behind all of it.**

**-He hacks the security cameras to view everything**

**-It is revealed to be Norman Osborne, the green goblin**

**(Acceptance)**

**-A week later...**

**-They go to Aunt May's funeral, but Peter celebrating her Life and not mourning it**

**-He still shed tears, like the rest of them**

**-Then a few hours later, they go to eddies. Peter feels very sorry they used to be like brothers, but after he became spidey, their friendship diminished, until Eddie hated him, he had hoped to fix things with him, which he hopes he managed to do...**

**-Their headstones were next to each other**

**(-Spidey Venom) Peter came to the funerals as Peter's cousin Daniel**

**-Peter finally went to Liz's play on Christmas week, and made her happy**

**-Afterward, they would have a Christmas party**

**-Peter's gift was the adoption papers to be Tony Stark's son**

**-Liz gets her necklace which is shaped like a heart**

**-Miles was gifted a new suit**

**-They were all invited into Shield by Nick Fury, who is revealed to be Liz's distant uncle**

**(Goodbyes)**

**-tony tries to fix the portal, so that the older peter could go home,**

**-They decide to take a selfie together as a group, to remember the adventure**

**-After a while, tony finally fixes the portal, and after everyone says their goodbyes,**

**-Peter and Older Pete have their final 1 on 1 talk**

**-He advises him to appreciate and love Liz and appreciate the time he has with her**

**-"To not take her for granted"**

**-Finally, the older peter returns to his universe**

**Lover  
**

**-New Years Eve**

**-Peter and Liz go patrolling together before the new year (and later run into miles who is patrolling)**

**-Once they were done, they head to the Stark Tower and Peter and Liz share one final date, until 1 year anniversary**

**-Peter remembers the advice he was given, and heard the countdown for new years**

**-While Liz enjoyed the party below them, Peter brought her close**

**-Once the countdown went to zero, They shared their new years kiss**

**-Liz and Peter cuddled on top of the building, observing the New Year's Party below them**

**THE END**


End file.
